El señor de los piratas
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Secuela del principe de los piratas Sasuke a desaparecido, Naruto sumamnete preocupado ¿Quien es aquel misterioso hombre? ¿Que planea hacer con Sasuke? Beta: Usarechan
1. Buscándote

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Oscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimito-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Secuela del príncipe de los piratas, Contenido AU (Universo alterno), Mpreg, Violencia, contenido hetero, travestismo, entre otros

**El señor de los piratas**

**Capitulo 1.- Buscándote.**

Años habían pasado desde que el nuevo rey pirata fuera elegido, cuatro largos años en las que muchas cosas habían cambiado, viejos amigos, compañeros que se fueron y nuevos que llegaron, enemigos que llegaron y desaparecieron como la espuma las olas al chocar con las rocas.

Durante todo este tiempo, Sasuke había ido a visitar su esposo e hijos a escondidas, claro esta, pues aun cuando el rey se había resignado al amor, por ser lo que era, el rey de lo piratas y el filibustero mas conocido no podía simplemente presentarse en el palacio y pasear como si nada al lado de su amado y mucho menos ahora que el rey había contraído matrimonio con una noble de nombre Sakura, una reina en todos los sentidos, hermosa, regia y orgullosa y de una increíble belleza y porte, aun con todos estos atributos, el rey era incapaz de amarla, pero la reina no era el verdadero problema, sino el hombre que era su escolta personal, un hombre cruel directamente responsable de hacer puerto paraíso una fortaleza a la que todo pirata pensara mas de dos veces siquiera acercarse una legua.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ahora, Naruto vivía en un pequeño palacio cercano al mar, el mismo donde había visto a Sasuke por primera vez, esto, con la excusa de darle mas privacidad a su hermano y esposa, pues no era un secreto para nadie que Naruto y sus hijos no eran del agrado de la reina, pues esta los consideraba como una amenaza, especialmente el pequeño Hien quien al ser un varón podría llegar a aspirar al trono de Inglaterra.

-Omasan –llamo a Naruto un pequeño de cinco años, que a pesar de su edad, hablaban como un niño de mayor edad, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos negros, a su lado estaba una pequeña de la misma edad, solo que de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-¿Qué sucede Hi-chan? –le pregunto el rubio ojiazul colocándose a la altura de sus pequeños

-¿Cuándo vendrá Otousan? –pregunto la pequeña

-Pronto –les dijo sonriendo tristemente.

La verdad es que el ya comenzaba a preocuparse por su esposo, pues este tenia dos meses de retraso y ni siquiera había recibido alguna carta, comenzaba a temer lo peor.

En ese momento, una de las damas de compañía.

-Alteza, un joven caballero de nombre Sai desea hablar con su majestad.

Naruto sonrió alegre, si Sai estaba ahí, seguramente sasuke no tardaría en aparecer

-Hazlo pasar dattebayo –dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de sus dos angelitos.

La mujer hizo una reverencia para luego irse y regresar en compañía de un joven pelinegro que traía en brazos a una pequeña pelirroja de ojos agua marina.

-Sai –dijo alegre Naruto –Retírense.

Su sequito hizo una reverencia para luego salir de la habitación dejando solos a la familia real con sus invitados.

-¿Cómo has estado Naru?

-Omasan... –lo dos pequeños se escondieron tras su padre.

-Hien... Roséela –dijo Sai mirando a los pequeños –Vaya que han crecido

-¿Quién es él, omasan? –preguntaron ambos pequeños

Sai les sonrió a los niños colocándose a su altura.

-Hola peques, yo soy su tío Sai –dijo el pelinegro –Y esa pequeña tan linda es mi hija, Hino saluda a tus primos.

La niña los miro un momento para un poco cohibida.

-Hoda –dijo para luego esconderse en el regazo de su padre.

-Hola –dijo la pequeña –Yo soy Roséela y el es mi hermano Hien –el aludido le sonrió

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? –pregunto el pequeño

La pelirroja miro a su padre esperando su respuesta.

-Claro, solo tengan cuidado.

-Si –respondieron los tres para luego salir de la habitación.

Al minuto que los niños se fueron, Naruto tomo la palabra.

-Sai... ¿Dónde esta Sasuke dattebayo? –le pregunto –Estoy muy preocupado por el, no se nada de el desde hace varios meses.

-En verdad... yo esperaba encontrarlo aquí –admitió

-¿Qué? –Ahora si que Naruto estaba preocupado –Pero tu y el siempre han viajado juntos, ¡¿Cómo es posible que no sepas donde esta?!

-Naru, tranquilízate –le pidió para luego suspirar –La verdad es que no veo a Sasuke desde la ultima vez que estuvimos en presencia de la hermandad, cuando fue elegido rey pirata.

-Pero...

-He estado viajando con Gaara, esa pequeña es nuestra hija –sonrió –Aun que no saco nada de mi –se lamento.

-Entonces, ¿No sabes nada de Sasuke?

-No, de hecho tenia la esperanza de encontrarlo aquí.

-¿Aquí? –cada vez el ojiazul se preocupaba mas –Sai... ¿Qué es lo que a pasado dattebayo?

-Las cosas están muy mal para nosotros –suspiro pesadamente –No solo son los españoles quienes nos dan caza, sino todo el mundo –dijo –La verdad es que no teníamos ningún problema cuando Barba Roja o Rosa Negra nos gobernaban, al contrario, incluso los españoles nos temían pero ahora... con Sasuke...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso dattebayo?

-No te ofendas por lo que diré, créeme que comprendo muy bien que Sasuke se preocupe mas por estar contigo que con su gente –dijo –Pero si las cosas siguen así, mucho me temo que nos enfrentaremos a la extinción.

Naruto se quedo mudo, ¿Qué había pasado con Sasuke?

-Por un tiempo Rosa Negra se encargo de cumplir con el trabajo de Sasuke pero... sufrió un ataque, y aun no se ha recuperado del todo, la verdad es que nadie sabe donde esta ese insensato de Sasuke, ni siquiera su tripulación.

-Sai... Onegai, llévame contigo, tengo que encontrarlo... tengo que encontrar a Sasuke le pidió al borde de las lagrimas.

Sai lo medito por unos instantes, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

-Esta bien, creo que es lo mejor –acepto finalmente.

-Arigato Sai.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Naru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Cómo te encuentras hermana? –le pregunto William a Roxiel mientras esta se acomodaba la casaca negra que utilizaba.

-Mejor, mis heridas ya casi han sanado y solo quedaran algunas cicatrices, nada serio –dijo la mujer -¿Lo han encontrado?

-No -suspiro -Desgraciadamente aun no hemos dado con su paradero y lo peor es que se nos ha complicado la búsqueda gracias a esos bastardos.

-¿Tu crees que él? ¿Crees que mi hijo este muerto?

-La verdad no lo se, demo, yo espero que no.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos.

-William –lo llamo.

-¿Si?

-Quiero que le digas a Kakashi que prepare el Ankoku para zarpar lo antes posible.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu estas loca? –la regaño –Apenas y te estas recuperando de unas heridas que bien pudieron causarte la muerte ¿y ya quieres partir? –le dijo.

-Tengo que ir a Inglaterra

-¿A Inglaterra? ¿Por qué?

-Tengo que traer a la familia de mi hijo.

-Pero la hermandad...

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que la hermandad diga! –grito –Estoy harta, la hermandad a decaído, tiempo atrás estoy segura que la hermandad hubiera tomado el mando a falta del rey, ahora no hacen nada, pero yo no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados –sentencio -¡Ahora haz lo que de digo con un demonio que tengo que ir a Inglaterra por mis nietos! –le ordeno

-Tranquilízate Rosa negra –hablo una voz fría desde la puerta –Ya se te han adelantado.

-Gaara ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y de que demonios hablas?

-Sai y Hino fueron a Inglaterra, seguramente para traer a ese Ingles.

-Ya veo –suspiro pesadamente

-¿Por eso estas aquí? –

-En parte –dijo –También te traigo noticias de ese bastardo del capitán Jarjayes.

-¿Qué sabes de él? –pregunto William

-Al parecer ahora la hace de niñera.

-¿A que te refieres? –le pregunto Roxiel.

-Es la escolta privada de la actual reina inglesa... una tal Sakura.

-He oído de ella –hablo William –Y sinceramente no tengo idea de lo que le vio Cristian.

Roxiel le dedico una mirada como diciéndole "Preocúpate mas por encontrar a mi hijo que por los gustos de ese rey"

–Coff, Coff, creo que es mejor que prepare todo para partir de inmediato –dijo para luego irse.

-Gaara –lo llamo Roxiel, esta la miro -¿En cuanto tiempo llegaran?

-Posiblemente en un par de meses.

-Ya veo, para entonces mis heridas abran sanado –suspiro –Seguramente el Ingles querrá buscar a Sasuke.

-Al igual que ese idiota –dijo refiriéndose a Sai.

La ojiroja sonrió

-Es normal, después de todo es su hermano.

-Hn, solo espero que no haga ninguna locura ya que tiene a Hino con él –dijo desviando la mirada para que no notara su sonrojeo.

-No te preocupes, tu pequeña sabrá cuidar bien del cabeza dura de su padre –dijo –En verdad eres un omasan muy sobre protector –se burlo.

-Hn

-No es necesario que te molestes Gaara... Tu instinto es muy natural... Sobretodo con lo dobe que puede llegar a ser

-Hn –Garra se sonrojo ante el comentario de la ojiroja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del mundo, en una prisión de mala muerte, se encontraba Sasuke, encadenado a uno de los muros mugrientos y mohosos.

-Así... que... por fin nos vemos las caras.

Sasuke levanto la mirada, estaba sumamente adolorido y apunto de perder la conciencia nuevamente.

Frente a él, se encontraba un hombre alto, de cuerpo fornido, su cabello era negro, tenia puesto el uniforme de la marina española.

-El famoso rey pirata –se burlo –No puedo creer lo fácil que fue capturarte, que patético –dijo –Bueno, espero disfrute su estancia aquí, "su majestad" –se burlo para luego abandonar la celda.

Sasuke maldijo una y mil veces el momento en que se dejo capturar, sin poder mas, perdió el conocimiento, hundiéndose nuevamente en las sombras de la inconciencia.

_Continuara..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Lo prometido es deuda, le hemos traído la secuela del príncipe de los piratas, espero les guste n.n


	2. Antigua amistad x ¿Salvador

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Oscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimito-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Secuela del príncipe de los piratas, Contenido AU (Universo alterno), Mpreg, Violencia, contenido hetero, travestismo, entre otros

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 2.- Antigua amistad x ¿Salvador o Verdugo?**

En Inglaterra, un hombre de larga cabellera azul marino, ojos turquesa y piel clara, ataviado con el uniforme de la guardia imperial se presento frente al rubio gobernante, arrodillándose frente a el.

-Majestad, le traigo noticias de su alteza, el príncipe Naruto –dijo el hombre.

-¿Qué sucede con mi hermano? ¿Él y mis sobrinos se encuentran bien?

-Su majestad y los jóvenes príncipes han... se han ido de palacio.

-¡¿Qué?! –grito mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Mi señor –lo llamo una voz -¿Por qué es el escándalo?

-Sakura... –dijo Cristian un poco molesto de ver a la mujer ahí –Vete, estoy atendiendo un asunto sumamente importante.

-Con todo respeto mi señor, pero no creo que la puta de su hermano sea un asunto importante.

Cristian le dedico una mirada de odio a la pelirrosa que la hizo temblar un poco, hizo una reverencia y salio dejando a ambos hombres solos.

-Ahora... dime lo que sucedió –pidió Cristian.

-Un hombre con una niña de unos cuatro años de edad llegaron a palacio, estuvieron hablando y al anochecer, escaparon.

-¿Sabes el nombre de esa persona?

-Recuerdo que dijo llamarse... Sai.

Cristian rechinó los dientes, en verdad tenia la esperanza de que Sasuke y los suyos estuvieran muertos, pero se encontraba con la horrible noticia de que la mano derecha de ese miserable había venido por su hermano y sobrinos, seguramente por ordenes de él, suspiro, nada podía hacer, si se fue con él era por que así lo quería, además, Hien y Roséela tenían derecho de crecer al lado de su padre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Algunos meses mas tarde, Naruto, sus hijos, Sai y su hija llegaron a la isla roja en el barco de Temari, la cual había sido la que los había traído desde Inglaterra.

-Me da gusto verlos –dijo Roxiel tan pronto cuando el rubio y compañía desaparecieron.

-Roxiel-san –dijo Naruto para luego abrazarla –A mi también me da gusto verla dattebayo.

-¿Y yo que? –se quejo Sai

-Tú barbaján bueno para nada, eres un mal hijo, ¿Por qué no me has visitado tan seguido como antes?

-Lo siento Rosa negra, prometo venir mas seguido.

-No te creo –dijo la ojiroja para luego mirar a los pequeños que se escondían se escondían tras Temari, a acepción de la pelirroja que miraba a Rosa Negra.

-Pero que pequeños mas adorables –dijo la ojiroja –Hino-chan, pero que grande estas, dime como se a portado el atolondrado de te padre.

-Papi dobe sea portado bien. –dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

-A veces creo que eres hija de Sasuke –lloro Sai con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Ninguno le presto atención, la ojiroja se acerco a los dos mellizos.

-Pero que monadas –dijo Roxiel –Se parecen mucho a su padre, son tan adorables y que grandes están –los pequeños corrieron esconderse tras su padre –Oh peques no huyan de mi, yo soy su abuela.

-¿Abuela? –pregunto Kagime.

-Así es, su padre es mi hijo.

-Roxiel-san –la llamo Naruto.

-Si, lo se Ingles y no te preocupes, zarparemos en poco tiempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke aun se encontraba ya despierto, tenía algunas heridas abiertas y sangrantes a causa de la última tortura recibida.

-En verdad que eres terco –le dijo aquel hombre –Bastaría con que me dijeras donde se encuentran tus amigos y tu dolor se terminaría.

Sasuke miro a los ojos, negros al igual que su cabello, había algo ¿Familiar? En él, ¿Pero que?

-¿No dices nada?

-Capitán –lo llamo un hombre castaño.

-¿Que quieres? –le pregunto molesto.

-El general Jarjayes lo busca –el hombre gruño por lo bajo, miro a Sasuke para luego propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro –Nos veremos mas tarde y espero que ya la lengua se te haya aflojado –dijo para luego irse.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto el castaño.

-Q-quien...

-Me llamo André Grandier –le dijo mientras le limpiaba la sangre del rostro con un pañuelo.

-N-no... ne... ce... si...

-Si lo se –le dijo el castaño –No necesitas mi lastima, pero... no es lastima, así que déjame curarte –le dijo –Mas tarde vendrá Oscar, tratara de sacarte de aquí.

Sasuke lo miro sin comprender porque aquel extraño, que además era un soldado a las órdenes de ese bastardo, quería ayudarlo.

-Yo solo sigo las ordenes de un Jarjayes y ese es Oscar, el me pidió curar tus heridas –respondió la pregunta que seguramente quería hacerle el pelinegro –Descansa... pronto te sacaremos de aquí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hacia dos días el Ankoku se había unido a la búsqueda del rey pirata, junto al Halcón Rojo, comandado por Sai y los barcos de Gaara y sus hermanos.

-Roxiel-san –la llamo Naruto, ambos se encontraban frente al timón del barco.

Ahora el rubio había cambiado sus finas ropas por una camisa de manga larga color blanco, un pantalón negro y unas botas del mismo color, en su cabeza traía una banda para apartar los cabellos rubios de sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Ingles? –le pregunto Rosa negra al verlo tan pensativo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –le pregunto -¿Cómo es que Sasuke fue hecho prisionero ttebayo?

La ojiroja lo miro unos segundos para luego regresar la mirada a la distancia, suspiro pesadamente.

-No sabemos mucho... lo único que los tripulantes del Halcón Rojo saben es que, en isla tortuga estuvo hablando con un hombre, después se inicio una pelea con la armada Francesa, muchos compañeros murieron y desde entonces no sabemos nada de Sasuke –dijo la pirata en tono melancólico.

-Entonces Sasuke esta...

-¡No lo digas! –le dijo molesta –No te atrevas a terminar esa frase, mi hijo no esta muerto, lo se, mi hijo continua vivo y así tenga que buscar en el mismo infierno lo traeré de vuelta –sentencio.

Naruto sonrió y asintió el tampoco creería que su amado estaba muerto, sabía que estaba vivo, en algún lugar, así la vida se le fuera en eso, lo traería de vuelta.

-Tiene razón dattebayo, estoy seguro que el teme se encuentra bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El pelinegro entro a su oficina en la que se encontraba un hombre de larga cabellera rubia, ojos azules, vestía el uniforme de la milicia francesa y por la cantidad de insignias que tenía, era de un rango mucho mas alto que el del pelinegro.

-Debí suponer que eras tu cuando vi a ese lame bostas de Grandier –dijo molesto -¿Qué haces aquí Oscar?

-Soy el Generar Oscar Fransua de Jarjayes.

-¿Qué lo trae aquí General Jarjayes? –pregunto molesto.

El rubio saco una carta de entre sus ropas y se la extendió al pelinegro, este la tomo y comenzó a leerla, para luego arrugarla y golpear el escritorio

-¡De ninguna manera dejare que te lleves a MI prisionero!

-No estoy preguntando Capitán, es una orden –dijo el rubio –A menos que quieras enfrentarte a una corte marcial.

-Esta bien, puedes llevarte al prisionero... "hermano" –dijo el pelinegro molesto.

-Eres muy "amable" –dijo el rubio –"querido hermano" –agrego el rubio en tono sarcástico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke despertó a causa de la luz de una lámpara, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se encontraba en una cómoda cama, en un lugar limpio y no en aquella sucia y húmeda prisión, trato de levantarse pero una mano se lo impidió.

-No es buena idea que te muevas –le dijo el rubio –Tienes tres costillas rotas y varios moretones.

-¿Quién... eres... tú? –El rubio sonrió divertido.

-Vaya, no puedo cree que no me recuerdes –dijo el rubio -Soy Oscar Fransua de Jarjayes, ahora General del Ejercito Francés.

El rey pirata lo miro incrédulo, ¿Ese rubio podría ser aquel joven que conoció hace muchos años?

-Tú…

-No te preocupes, estas a salvo, al menos yo no te tratare de la misma forma que lo hacia el bruto de mi hermano.

Sasuke lo miro unos segundos para luego cerrar los ojos y suspirar pesadamente, no sabía si sentirse tranquilo de haber "escapado" de esa terrible prisión o comenzar a preocuparse verdaderamente.

Aquel hombre a su lado había sido su amigo y por que no decirlo, en ciertas ocasiones... su amante, pero eso había sido muchos años atrás y no le garantizaba que en sus manos estaría mejor que con aquel bastardo, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿Seria su salvador o su verdugo?

_Continuara..._


	3. ¿Libre?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Oscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimito-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente , este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, SaixGaara y otras

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Secuela del príncipe de los piratas, Contenido AU (Universo alterno), Mpreg, Violencia, contenido hetero, travestismo, entre otros

**Capitulo 3.- ¿Libre?**

El grupo de búsqueda desembarco en Sulú, al ser un puerto "abandonado" nadie pensaría en buscarlos ahí

-¡Vamos! –dijo la pequeña Roséela a su hermano y Hino

Los dos bajaron del bote para perseguirse en la arena, mientras eran observados por la pelirroja

-Juguemos Hino-chan –la invito Hien con una sonrisa

-Omasan –llamo la pequeña a Gaara -¿Puedo ir?

-¡Claro que si Hi-chan!, solo tengan cuidado y no se alejen mucho –respondió Sai alegremente Sai por Gaara, sin embargo la niña no se movió de su lugar

-Solo tengan cuidado –hablo Gaara

-Hai –esta vez la niña si se movió, saliendo corriendo en dirección a sus "primos"

-¿Es seguro que ellos se alejen Dattebayo?

-No te preocupes Naruto –le dijo Kakashi –Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, tienen la costumbre de enviar a un miembro de su tripulación a vigilar a Hino

-De hecho hay muchos que lo hacen sin necesidad de que se les ordene –hablo Sai -¡Es que mi pequeña es un amor y nadie puede resistirse a sus encantos!

El grupo sudo gotita al escuchar lo dicho por el pelinegro y mas cuando algunos piratas de los Sabaku asintieron con corazones en los ojos

"Vaya grupo de piratas que se dejaban vencer por una niña de no mas de 5 años"

(**Aclaración**: Recuerden que en esa época podían pasar meses antes de llegar de un puerto a otro, ejemplo, de Inglaterra a la Isla Roja, 4 meses, de la isla roja a Sulú 5 meses)

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Dattebayo?

-Desde que todo es , Decidí que lo mejor era crear una serie de puertos seguros para los piratas, en donde pudieran esconderse, reparar sus naves o reabastecerse de provisiones.

-Pero aquí no podremos saber de Sasuke ttebayo.

-Lo cierto es que esta isla no es lo era la ultima vez que estuviste aquí Naruto –le dijo Sai

-Vamos a la taberna, seguramente William ya nos esta esperando –dijo la ojirroja

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El castaño Frances entro a la habitación que servia de prisión para el rey de los piratas.

-Le he traído el almuerzo y también vendajes nuevos

Sasuke no le respondió, dejo que el castaño hiciera su trabajo y le cambiara los vendajes, una vez este termino, coloco la charola de comían en sus piernas.

-Espero no le moleste que sea comida tradicional Francesa.

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada ante las palabras dichas por Andre

-¿En verdad soy un prisionero?

El castaño le sonrío de medio lado, sabia a lo que el pelinegro se referia, bastaba con ver la habitación donde se encontraba, cortinas y sabanas de seda fina, muebles de maderas finas, en fin, aquella habitación, mas que ser una celda para un prisionero, era la habitación de un noble invitado.

-¿Es así como tu "amo" trata a sus prisioneros?

-No… -hablo Oscar desde la puerta –Es así como trato a un antiguo amigo –dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama donde se encontraba el pirata –Déjanos a solas –le ordeno al castaño, este asintió para luego irse, pero Sasuke pudo percibir en su cara que no le agradaba dejar al rubio a solas.

Sharingan lo miro con seriedad, mientras el rubio se sentaba en la silla al lado de la cama

-Me disculpo por no haber venido antes –dijo –Pero comprenderás que he tenido que ponerme al día con mi trabajo…

-Ve al grano Oscar –gruño Sasuke -¿Qué quieres de mi?

-Información… Y a cambio con gusto negociaremos tu libertad…

-No

-Bien… hay modos de sacarte la información requerida

-¿Tortura? –le pregunto con burla

-Admito que la tortura es un buen método para hacer que una persona hable –dijo el rubio –Sin embargo, puede no ser eficaz ya que el torturado es capaz de mentir con tal de que la agonía y dolor se detengan.

-Eres inteligente… Para ser una mujer –escupió con veneno

"El" rubio ni se inmuto, después de todo, el pirata lo, o mas bien, la conocía bajo esas ropas

-Viniendo de ti, lo tomare como un cumplido –le dijo "el" rubio

-Me sorprende que aun no te descubrieran

La rubia no le respondió, simplemente se levanto de su lugar, miro al pelinegro unos momentos.

-Mañana se te transferiré a tu celda –dijo dando por terminado el tema –Te aconsejo, disfrutes la buena comida y lecho, por que no te durara mucho el gusto

-¿Acaso esta no es mi celda? –pregunto fingiéndose dolido.

-siento desilusionarte, pero esta no es tu celda –dijo la rubia –Te encuentras en una de las propiedades de la familia Jarjayes, te traje aquí para que pudieras recuperarte de tus heridas –dijo –De nada me sirve un muerto

-Que "considerado" es Lady Oscar –dijo con sarcasmo

-Definitivamente sigues siendo el mismo –suspiro –Pero como gustes –dijo para luego irse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué has descubierto William? –le pregunto Roxiel a su hermano

-Les tengo buenas y malas noticias

-¿Cuál es la buena Dattebayo?

-Sasuke… Esta vivo

Naruto se dejo caer de rodillas mientras se cubría la boca para evitar gritar, sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo permitiendo que las lagrimas se escaparan de estos.

-¿Vivo? –Roxiel no estaba en mejor estado que el rubio, su cuerpo temblaba y las lagrimas salían de sus ojos -¿Dónde esta? ¿Esta bien? ¿Cómo supiste de el?

-Roxiel, hermana, tranquila… -le pidió William mientras la abrazaba

-¡¡¡Responde!!! –le exigió separándose de el

-Itachi fue quien me lo dijo, al parecer fue el capitán Jarjayes quien lo tenia cautivo en Inglaterra.

-Explícate –le ordeno la antigua reina pirata

-En estos momentos Sasuke se encuentra en Francia, en poder de otro Jarjayes

-¿Otro? –repitió Sai

-Su nombre es Oscar Fransua de Jarjayes…

Sai abrió los ojos de par en par, conocía al dueño de ese nombre, había sido el, o mas bien la amante de Sasuke mientras se encontraban en la academia militar de Francia, dos años antes de que Sasuke se reencontrara con Naruto.

-¿Qué te sucede Sai?-le pregunto Kakashi preocupado –Estas mas pálido de lo normal, ¿Te sientes mal?

-Estoy bien… Es solo…

-¿Es solo? –le pregunto Gaara preocupado por la salud de su pareja, aunque claro, no lo demostrara.

-Yo… Conozco a ese Jarjayes…

-¿Lo conoces? ¿De donde Dattebayo?

-Bueno… Fue en la temporada en la que Sasuke y yo decidimos entrar a la marina, ahí fue donde conocimos a Oscar, los tres nos hicimos amigos rápidamente y gracias a el pudimos escapar cuando nos descubrieron.

-¿Pero por que Inglaterra entregaría un prisionero a Francia? –pregunto Roxiel mas para si que para los demás

-Inglaterra y Francia estan unidos por una alianza de matrimonio

-Pero, ¿Por qué mi hermano no me dijo que tenia a Sasuke cautivo? –se pregunto molesto el rubio

-Seguramente no lo sabia –le dijo una voz desde la puerta

-Itachi –dijo una sorprendida Roxiel, este tan solo le sonrío.

-Lamento la interrupción –dijo un joven de largo cabello rubio, amarrado en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran verdes y vestía un pantalón de tela gris con una casaca color blanca.

-Itachi, Andre, me alegra que llegaran –les dijo William –Andre, gracias por traerlo –el aludido asintió.

-Explícate William –le ordeno una molesta ojirroja

-No podrás buscar a Sasuke teniendo a toda la marina buscándolos –hablo Itachi –Es por eso que les ayudare, usaremos mis barcos y encontraremos a tu hijo

-Gracias…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hien, Hi-chan, miren, miren –dijo la pequeña Roséela señalando una ballena que nadaba cerca de la embarcación.

-¡¡Kawaii!! –dijeron ambos pequeños

Desde hacia algunos meses, Naruto, sus hijos, Sai, la pequeña Hino, Gaara, sus hermanos, Roxiel, Andre y William, viajaban en el barco de Itachi para así, poder buscar a Sasuke sin preocuparse de que algún navío militar los encontrara, por lo mismo tuvieron que cambiar sus ropas por algo menso… Llamativo.

-¿Qué es eso Dattebayo? –pregunto Hien

-No se, pero es muy grande –dijo la pequeña

-Omasan dice que se llama ballena

-¿Ballena? –preguntaron a la vez los mellizos.

-Hai, Omasan es muy listo –dijo la pelirroja orgullosa de ser hija de Gaara.

-Niños, ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Viendo la ballena otosan-baka –le respondió su pequeña

-Si no supiera que Gaara y Sasuke se odian, juraría que eres hija de ambos –dijo el pelinegro con lagrimas en forma de cascada

La pelirroja sonrío.

-Tío Sai, ¿Cuánto falta para ver a Otousama Dattebayo? –pregunto el pequeño Hien.

-Falta poco, no se preocupen.

-Espero que si –hablo Roséela –Omasan extraña mucho a Otousan, no quiere demostrarlo, pero lo hemos visto llorar en las noches –la niña bajo la mirada mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos –Otousan es malo, ¿Por qué hace llorar a omasan?

Sai la miro con ternura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Medio año había pasado desde que Oscar había trasladado a Sasuke, de su mansión a la prisión, las noches ahí eran frías, la comida, poca y horrible, tanto, que Sharingan comenzaba a extrañar lo que Pata de palo solía prepararles a el y a su madre, pero no solo era eso, la suciedad y alimañas que había en esos lugares propiciaba que los presos tuvieran una salud precaria, incluso el mismo Sasuke había sucumbido a esto y su salud comenzaba, a decaer rápidamente.

-Cof, Cof, maldición… cof, cof… -Sasuke respiraba con dificultad, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, tenia fiebre, aun con su alta temperatura, tenia frío, mucho frío, no, no quería morir, no de esa forma, no sin ver a su Kitsune e hijos, su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa, cerro los ojos, abrazo sus piernas un poco mas, para tratar de alguna manera sentir algo de calor, cosa que no sucedía.

De pronto, sintió una mano calida en su frente, abrió los ojos pero solo pudo distinguir una masa rubia.

-Na-Naruto… -murmuro.

-Tranquilo… -Escucho entre sueños –Te sacare de aquí

Sasuke se dejo arrastrar por la inconciencia, creyendo que la persona a su lado era su tan amado rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Adelante –dijo Oscar mientras continuaba bebiendo su té –Ah, eres tu Andre –dijo mientras miraba al recién llagado -¿Sucede algo?

-Oscar, ¿Estas segura de esto? –le pregunto preocupado –Ten en cuenta que no estas yendo contra tu padre y hermano.

-Estoy muy consiente de eso querido Andre –le dijo mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa –Sin embargo, esto es por el bien de nuestra querida Francia.

-Pero si te descubren…

-No lo haran –le aseguro –No te preocupes, en este juego yo seré la ganadora y mi querido "hermano" el perdedor –El castaño suspiro derrotado.

-Bien, los preparativos están listos –le informo –Solo falta que des la orden para iniciar.

-Esperaremos un poco mas, si nos marchamos en estos momentos seria sospechoso –dijo -¿Alguien se dio cuenta de su desaparición?

-No, solo fue otro prisionero muerto.

-Bien… Puedes retirarte

-Si…

La rubia se levanto de su cómoda silla, se acerco a los grandes ventanales, mirando el paisaje.

-Pronto te descubriré como la rata traidora que eres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke abrió los ojos ligeramente, se encontraba en una cama, confortable y cómoda, cerro los ojos nuevamente, dejándose llevar por la inconciencia.

¿Había escapado? o ¿Simplemente era una ilusión causado por la alta fiebre?

_Continuara…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!!! Espero les gustara el capitulo n.n

YoukoSaiyo: Y si quieren matar a Lyz por como ha tratado a Sasuke, solo tienen que dejar un Reviews y por cada comentario recivido yo la golpeare con un mazo n.n

Lizerg-chan: T0T No!!! No seas mala Saiyo T-T

YoukoSaiyo: Esperamos sus Reviews n-n


	4. Planes x Aceptación x Reencuentro

**Capitulo 4.- Planes x Aceptación x Reencuentro.**

Sasuke se levanto de golpe, había tenido una terrible pesadilla, su respiración era entrecortada y sudaba frió

-Es mejor que sigas descansando –hablo una voz al lado suyo

-Oscar... –Ella no le respondió, simplemente coloco una mano en la frente del azabache.

-Aun tienes algo de fiebre, es mejor que sigas reposando –le dijo mientras lo obligaba a recostarse nuevamente

Sasuke la miro sumamente confundido, y es que no comprendía el comportamiento de la rubia, primero lo curaba, lo trataba como a un invitado para luego enviarlo a prisión y posteriormente sacarlo

-No tenia intenciones de sacarte –dijo ella –En otras circunstancias te abría dejado en prisión.

-¿Acaso estas traicionando a tu querida Francia? –le pregunto con burla

-Hago esto por Francia –respondió con seriedad –Por ella es que traiciono a mi... Familia

Oscar se levanto de su silla para darle la espalda y caminar rumbo a la puerta

-Cuando estés del todo bien hablaremos con mas calma

-No... Hablemos ahora –dijo en tono de orden

-Bien –le dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba nuevamente –Te explicare la situación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de noche, el mar estaba calmo y no había ni una sola brisa de viento por lo que el barco se encontraba prácticamente estático, Rosa Negra, la antigua reina pirata, se encontraba mirando el manto estelar gobernado por la reina de la noche, la luna, que en ese momento se encontraba en todo su esplendo.

-No te preocupes, lo encontraremos.

-Itachi

-¿Sucede algo?

-He estado tan absorta en querer encontrar a mi hijo que no te he agradecido todo lo que estas haciendo por nosotros.

La ojiroja se acerco a el, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y amenazan con romper en llanto

-Roxiel...

-Itachi... ¿Podrás perdonarme?

-No tengo nada que perdonarte –le dijo el pelinegro mientras acariciaba el rostro de la ojiroja.

-Itachi... Yo... Fui una tonta –admitió –Te negué el saber que tendríamos un hijo y todo lo que respecta a el –una lagrima solitaria escapo de sus rubíes -¿Aun sigues amando a una testaruda como yo?

Itachi sonrió, estaba feliz tanto que no pudo contenerse y abrazo a la mujer contra su pecho.

-Mi querida Roxiel, te amare por el resto de mis días y aun mas

-Itachi...

Los dos se besaron, al principio, fue tierno, después apasionado y es que, ambos se necesitaban hambrientos del otro, al final se separaron por falta de aire.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos

-Roxiel –Itachi fue el primero en hablar -¿Por qué a que debo agradecer tu cambio?

La pirata bajo la mirada.

-Desde hace algún tiempo un presentimiento –admitió

-¿Qué clase de presentimiento?

-Que esta será mi ultima aventura –le respondió –Y quiero irme tranquila.

-Roxiel... No digas eso por favor... Ya veras que encontraremos a tu hijo y después... Después... ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Roxiel lo pensó por un momento, su gente la necesitaba ahora mas que nunca, sin embargo no quería perderlo de nuevo, estaba cansada de sufrir, ¿Qué debía hacer?

-¿Qué me respondes? –Lo había decidido, dejaría de pensar y haría lo que su corazón añoraba.

-Si... Acepto casarme contigo –dijo para luego abrazarse al pelinegro por el cuello y besarlo con pasión y deseo.

Aquel beso se fue prolongando, haciendo que la necesidad de sentir al otro se hizo cada vez mayor.

-Vamos a mi camarote –sugirió Roxiel con voz cargada de deseo

-¿Estas segura? –ella asintió.

-Te necesito Itachi... Como no tienes idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces mi estimado Sasuke –hablo Oscar después de un rato de silencio -¿Aceptas mi propuesta?

Sasuke sabia que había sido un pésimo rey, lo reconocía (aunque no lo admitía nnU), la hermandad se había dejado corromper y los piratas se enfrentaban a la extinción si no hacia algo los suyos desaparecerían.

-Acepto... .hablo finalmente

-Fantástico...

-Solo una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Necesito a algunos piratas

-No creo que sea posible

-Necesito a mi madre, a Sai, Kakashi y al idiota de Gaara

-¿Sai? ¿Aun siguen juntos?

-¿Te importa? –le pregunto molesto

-Veré que puedo hacer para dar con ellos

-No será necesario –le corto –Solo sigue mis ordenes y lo encontraremos

-Me temo mi querido Sasuke que yo no obedeceré tus ordenes –le dijo con el seño fruncido –Somos socios en esto, no lo olvides –le recordó –Bueno, te dejare descansar.

-Quiero partir mañana mismo

-No, aun es muy pronto, recuerda que hace unos días estaba delirando de fiebre

-No me importa, tenemos que partir lo antes posible –la rubia suspiro

-Sasuke, tu serás conocido como el demonio Sharingan, pero sigues siendo un humano y como tal necesitar reposo.

-Hn

Oscar no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada ante la cara que puso Sasuke

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Oscar? ¬¬#

-Nada, nada... Descansa y te prometo que, si en tres días estas mejor partiremos

-Mas te vale o tendré que matarte

-Si, lo que digas –la rubia se levanto de su silla –Ordenare que te traigan algo de comer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se encontraba en su camarote, mirando su anillo, símbolo del amor que lo unía a Sasuke.

-Sasuke... Me pregunto si... –las palabras murieron en su garganta antes de que las pronunciara –No... Se que estas vivo y que pronto estaremos juntos Dattebayo –se dijo a si mismo –Tu me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos y tu siempre cumples lo que prometes.

Naruto se recostó en su cama, estaba cansado, tanto que apenas y toco la cama se quedo profundamente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres días habían pasado desde que Sasuke y Oscar tuvieran esa conversación y el rey de los piratas se había recuperado notablemente.

-Nos iremos mañana en la noche –le anuncio Oscar a Sasuke, los dos se encontraban en la terraza de la habitación de Sasuke, ambos compartían el desayuno

-¿No sedaran cuenta de que el "gran" general Jarjayes a desaparecido? –le pregunto con burla el azabache

-Estoy dada de baja por tiempo indefinido desde hace unos meses a causa de una rara enfermedad, es por eso que nos encontramos en esta casa y solo con André para atenderme.

-¿Y que pasara cuando envíen a algún medico para que te examinen?

-El medico que ha venido a verte es de confianza, no te preocupes –le aseguro –Y en cuanto a lo demás, no te preocupes, la reina esta enterada de la mayor parte y nos cubrirá

Sasuke la miro sin entender.

-¿Crees que se puede sacar a un prisionero así nada mas? –Oscar tomo un poco de su té para luego mirar a su "invitado" –La reina quiere evitar que Francia tenga algún conflicto con Inglaterra

-¿Por qué lo tendría?

-Debes saber que el rey Ingles, Cristian, se caso con una princesa Francesa a causa de lo sucedido con el príncipe Ingles quien tuvo dos hijos con un supuesto noble Ruso, por lo que se decidió que el rey Ingles se casara con un miembro de la realeza Francesa

-¿Y eso que?

-¿No te has preguntado porque si el rey Luís tenia ya herederos deseaba contraer matrimonio con un joven doncel miembro de la familia real inglesa? –La cara de Sasuke era de verdadera sorpresa, esa mujer parecía ser mas de lo que aparentaba -¿Ni porque acepto así de fácil la propuesta del rey Cristian?

-¿A que quieres llegar con esto?

-Pocos saben esto pero... El rey se deja influenciar por lo que mi padre le diga, es en pocas palabras el poder detrás del trono.

-Si eso es verdad... ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-Yo jure servir a Francia y a sus majestades, no permitiré que nadie amenace su seguridad

-Así que traicionaras a Francia para protegerla –se burlo

-De ahora en adelante tu serás Louis Eugenie Blanc y yo Rosalie de Lambert, esposa de Armand de Lambert –dando a entender que no respondería

-Supongo que el será ese tal André.

-¿Oh prefieres ser tu mi esposo? –le pregunto con burla

-No me agradan las mujeres

-¿Enserio? –La rubia lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro –Como sea, tus ropas están en el armario, vendré por ti a media noche.

-Estaré listo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desembarcaron en la isla Guadalupe, una de las principales de Francia, ahí pues Itachi se encontraría ahí con un contacto que quizás podría ayudarlo a encontrar a Sasuke.

-¿A quien veremos aquí Itachi Dattebayo? –le pregunto el rubio.

-Su nombre es André de Grandie –respondió el Zar ruso –Supuestamente el tiene información que nos podrían ayudar a localizar a Sasuke

-Iré contigo Itachi –dijo Naruto.

-No es lo mas conveniente –hablo Roxiel -Podría ser una trampa

-Es verdad –hablo Sai –Yo iré

-Demo...

-Iremos solo Itachi y yo –sentencio Roxiel

-Pero es peligroso Roxiel, puedo ir solo

-Aun soy Rosa Negra, iré y eso no es una sugerencia, ¿Entendido? –la mirada que Rosa Negra les dio, los hizo temblar un poco

-Lo que digas Roxiel –hablo Itachi sudando gotita.

-Bien... andando, Sai, Naruto se quedan a cargo

-Lo que ordenes Rosa Negra –dijo Sai nnU

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se encontraba en una taberna, tomando algo de Ron, pago la cuenta y salio de la taberna, daría un paseo por el muelle, no tenia ganas de ayudar a Oscar en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en ese momento, por lo que había salido de la posada desde temprano para vagar por el puerto sin rumbo fijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me alegra que hayan podido venir –les dijo el castaño con una sonrisa –Yo soy André Grandie, es un placer

-Yo soy Itachi Uchiha y ella es...

-Soy Roxiel de Lacurd

-Vengan conmigo

El castaño los llevo hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la rubia.

-Bienvenidos

-¿General Jarjayes? –dijo Itachi sorprendido al ver a la rubia usando ropas de mujer

-Majestad –la mujer hizo una reverencia –Me alegra que haya podido venir

Itachi estaba sumamente confundido al igual que la ojiroja

-Supongo que usted es Rosa Negra, la madre de Sasuke

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Lo has visto? –le pregunto desespera -¡Responde!

-Si lo he visto, pero por el momento no se encuentra, supongo que debe estar deambulando por el puerto

-¿Esta bien?

-Si...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tres pequeños, Sai y Naruto habían salido a caminar un rato por el puerto.

-Hi-chan, Ro-chan.

-¿Qué sucede Hino-chan? –le preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-Ese no es su otochan –señalo mas adelante, donde efectivamente, Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una mesa comiendo algo.

-Si

-Vamos Hien

-Si

Los tres niños echaron a correr sin ser vistos por los adultos

-¡¡Otouchan!!

Sasuke se que quedo sorprendido, sus dos pequeños venían corriendo a el en compañía de la pelirroja

-Hien, Roséela, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Otochan, te extrañamos mucho –lloraron los dos pequeños abrazándose al pelinegro

-Niños, ¿Dónde esta su omasan? ¿Con quien vinieron?

-¡Niños! –Naruto y Sai se acercaron a los infantes y a Sasuke

-Dobe

-Sa-Sasuke –los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lagrimas y se abrazo a su esposo, compartiendo un beso en el que se demostraban todo el amor y deseo reprimido

Por fin estaban junto, pero eso no significaba que todo terminara, no, aun habían algunos detalles que tenían que resolver, pero por ahora eso era lo menos importante, en ese momento solo importaban ellos y nada mas.

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!! Espero les gustara el capitulo n-n nos vemos en la proxima n-n


	5. Celos x Recuerdos dolorosos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Oscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimito-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente , este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Oscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimito-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente , este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Secuela del príncipe de los piratas, Contenido AU (Universo alterno), Mpreg, Violencia, contenido hetero, travestismo, entre otros

**Capitulo 5.- Celos x Recuerdos dolorosos**

Sasuke, Naruto, los pequeños y Sai se encontraban comiendo en el mismo lugar donde se habían encontrado.

-Rojillo, ¿Cómo esta Oscar? –le pregunto Sai –Según teníamos entendido, estabas con el.

-Hn

-¿Y donde esta?

-Debe estar con el ruso ese –le dijo sin querer respondió de mala gana

-Así que ese tal Grandie en realidad es Oscar –menciono Sai con una sonrisa prepotente en los labios.

-Te equivocas, Grandie es su lame botas –dijo en tono molesto

-Ya veo... ¿Y que hace aquí?

-Eso lo sabrás después y ya deja de interrogarme ¬¬

-Que genio rojillo

-Otousan-baka no molestes a tío Sasuke –el azabache sonrió, el era el padrino de la niña y esta lo quería mucho, juntos eran la tortura de Sai (nnU)

Sasuke sonrió, quería a esa niña, casi tanto como a sus propios hijos, sobretodo porque le hacia la vida imposible a su pelinegro padre.

-Es mejor que regresemos al barco –hablo Naruto finalmente, se le veía un poco molesto, pues tanto Sai como Sasuke no hacían otra cosa que no fuera hablar del tal Oscar, Sasuke se dio cuenta del enojo del rubio, pero al igual que el resto, prefirió no preguntar.

-Si, a esta hora, seguramente Rosa Negra y el Zar ya deben de haber regresado –menciono Sai

En el barco, Roxiel e Itachi seguían en la posada, hablando con la rubia que había regresado a sus vestimentas masculinas, pues a su juicio y al de casi todo el mundo, ella era un hombre, General del ejercito Francés.

-¿Esta seguro que mi hijo vendrá? –le pregunto Roxiel a Oscar

-Si, no se preocupe –le respondió la rubia –André esta abajo y en cuanto Sasuke regrese, André le dirá que suba.

Los tres continuaron hablando en la habitación de Oscar, en ese momento, tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante –Era André

-Oscar, ya ha regresado Sasuke –le comunico el castaño –Dile que pase

El castaño se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que Sasuke, Naruto, los niños y Sai entraran.

-Sasuke...

-Hola Madre... –El sonido de un golpe inundo el lugar, la razón, Roxiel lo había abofeteado.

Todo el lugar se quedo en silencio, Sasuke miro a su madre con una mano en la mejilla lastimada, le sorprendió ver lagrimas en los rubíes que eran los ojos de su madre.

-¡Baka! –le grito para luego abrazarse a el –No me vuelvas a hacer esto, creí que estabas muerto

Los sollozos, abrazaron a su madre, susurrándole palabras de consuelo.

Mientras madre e hijo compartían ese momento, los demás solamente se limitaban a ser simples espectadores, finalmente, ambos se separaron, inmediatamente, Itachi fue a abrazar a la ojiroja, para molestia de Sasuke, sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada, dejaron pasar unos minutos en absoluto silencio.

-Bueno... –comenzó a hablar Sai una vez lo creyó prudente -¿Podrían explicarnos que demonios pasa?

Oscar suspiro pesadamente, aun le era incomodo todo asunto y mas el hablarlo con personas que recién conocía, si fuera solo Sai y Sasuke no habría problemas, pues los conocía.

Mientras tanto, en Sulú, Kakashi, quien se había quedado en la isla en compañía de William, André, Shino y las tripulaciones de los barcos piratas, se encontraba alejado del grupo, sentado en una roca cerca del mar.

-Una corona por tus pensamientos

-William...

-¿Qué te sucede viejo amigo? –le pregunto el ojirojo al tiempo que se sentaba al lado del peliplata..

-Hoy seria nuestro aniversario.

-Iruka fue un gran marino... Fue un gran amigo y padre, era el mejor de mis hombres... El mejor de todos.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Kakashi hablo.

-¿Podrías decirme lo que sucedió ese día? –le pregunto –No he tenido el valor de preguntarle a Roxiel por no hacerla recordar lo que sucedió ese día.

William miro a Kakashi, recordaba ese fatídico momento como si hubiera sucedido ayer, el Ankoku había sufrido severos daños por lo que había tenido que quedarse, precisamente en Sulú, eso, dos antes de el puerto fuera cerrado, Roxiel había decidido viajar en el Dragón Marino, pues ambos hermanos deseaban que el bebe naciera en la isla de la reina muerte, donde vivían hacia cosa de un año.

Flash Back

_-¿Qué han decidido? –les pregunto un joven moreno, con una cicatriz en la nariz, su nombre era Iruka._

_-Es muy peligroso para Roxiel y el bebe permanecer aquí, por lo que ella vendrá con nosotros en el Dragón Marino –le respondió William._

_-Por lo que, Kakashi te quedaras a cargo del Ankoku –continuo Roxiel mientras acariciaba su vientre de casi cinco meses –Así que mas vale lo cuides bien ¬¬_

_El aludido tan solo sonrió._

_-Bueno, Iruka –hablo el ojirojo –Ordena que preparen todo para partir mañana al amanecer._

_-Lo que ordene capitan_

_William se levanto para luego ayudar a su hermana, ambos se despidieron de la pareja para luego retirarse dejándolos solos._

_-¿Sucede algo Iru-koi? –le pregunto el peliplata una vez se quedaron solos._

_-No sucede nada –le respondió mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amado –Es solo que extraño mucho a nuestro hijo y ver a Roxiel en ese estado hace que lo extrañe mas._

_-Si, te entiendo, pero lo veremos pronto, tu mas que yo._

_Ambos guardaron silencio un momento para luego compartir un tierno beso._

_-Te amo_

_-Y yo a ti_

_-¿Qué sucede Karin? –le pregunto Iruka a la pelirroja_

_-No hemos salido de curso –le respondió la aludida_

_-¿Cuánto nos hemos desviado?_

_-No lo se... Demonios, esto no puede estar pasando_

_-Karin, tranquilízate, todos estamos cansados, tensos, es normal que cometamos errores_

_-¡Soy el navegante, maldición! –dijo molesta la pelirroja –No tengo permitido cometer errores_

_-Karin..._

_-Oigan par de tórtolas –los llamo Roxiel quien venia acompañada por su hermano que nunca la dejaba sola -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esas caras largas?_

_-Capitan... Roxiel_

_-¿Qué sucede Karin? –le pregunto el ojirojo_

_-Capitan yo... –La ojiroja no pudo terminar la frase ya que en ese momento el sonido de los cañones se hizo presente_

_-¡¡Nos atacan!! –al instante el pánico estallo, el olor de la pólvora inundo el lugar, pronto el barco se vio infestado de enemigos, cuerpos ensangrentados._

_-¡Defiendan el barco! –por mas que hacían por defenderse era inútil, el enemigo era mas fuerte, al final, de la tripulación solo quedaron los hijos de Barba Roja, Iruka y Karin_

_-Vaya, vaya –Orochimaru hizo su aparición –Pero que tenemos aquí, los hijos del rey pirata y por lo que veo la pequeña princesita esta preñada_

_-Orochimaru... Maldito –gruño William, tenia ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos, pero le era imposible pues se encontraba encadenado_

_-Maldito –Roxiel se levanto como pudo y se abalanzo en contra el ojidorado, pero esta la abofeteo lanzándola contra el suelo_

_-¡Roxiel! –William intento ir en ayuda de su hermana pero uno de los hombres de Orochimaru lo noqueo_

_-Maldita perra –Orochimaru saco su espada lanzando una estocada para matar a Roxiel, pero Iruka se atravesó en el camino recibiendo el mortal ataque_

_-¡¡Iruka!! –grito Karin y Roxiel_

_Lo demás pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta, Orochimaru saco su espada del pecho del castaño que callo lentamente hasta dar un golpe seco en el suelo muriendo en una lenta agonía._

_Después de eso, los tres fueron llevados a una prisión, de donde Karin fue la única que logro escapar y gracias a eso, Barba Roja supo donde encontrar a sus hijos pero como saben, no pudo salvar a su hijo ni a su nieto_.

End Flash Back

-Iruka... –algunas lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de ambos hombres.

-A el le debo todo... –hablo William –El protegió lo mas valioso de mi vida... Y yo... No fui capaz de regresarle el favor...

-El hizo su trabajo... Proteger a nuestros capitanes –le corto el peligris con voz entrecortada –Gracias por contármelo

-No... Tenias derecho a saberlo

-¿Podrías dejarme solo por favor?

-Claro... Nos veremos después

-Si...

Sasuke se encontraba en la cubierta del barco en compañía de sus hijos y de la pequeña Hino que, desde que se reencontraron, ninguno de los niños lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

-Otousan, Otousan, ¿Me haces caballito ttebayo? –le pregunto el pequeño Hien

-No otousan, a mi primero

-Tío Sasuke yo también quiero

-Hino –la llamo Gaara –Ya es tarde, es hora de ir a la cama

-Si omasan –dijo la niña un poco desilusionada –Nos veremos mañana Tío Sasuke, Hien-chan, Ro-chan

-Oyasumi Hino ttebayo –dijo el pequeño Hien

-Oyasumi Hi-chan –dijo la pequeña Roséela

-Que descanses Hino

La pequeña se alejo en compañía del pelirrojo, poco después, llego Naruto y beso al azabache con algo de pasión

-Es hora que los niños se vayan a dormir ttebayo

-Omasan, déjanos quedarnos un ratito mas –pidieron ampos pequeños

-No, ya su hora de dormir a pasado –les dijo Sasuke –Vayan a dormir y les prometo que mañana jugaremos

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Si

-¡Si!

-Iré a acostar a los niños ttebayo

-Bien, nos veremos en el camarote –le dijo Sasuke con tono lujurioso

-Si

Sasuke se quedo solo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía una gran tranquilidad y le agradaba

-No imaginaba que fueras tan buen padre Sasuke

-Eres tu Oscar, ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo tomar un poco de aire fresco

-Hn

-¿Sabes?, había escuchado rumores que los hijos del príncipe Ingles eran de un pirata y no de un supuesto noble Ruso, nunca pensé que eso fuera verdad

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Ninguno –le respondió con una media sonrisa

-Entonces no te metas en lo que no te importa

-Como digas

Los dos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Oscar hablo nuevamente

-Quiero hablarte de mi hermano

-No me interesa

-Debería, ¿Haz escuchado la frase "conoce a tu enemigo mejor de lo que te conoces tu mismo"?

-Hn

-Su nombre es Rozen de Jarjayes, es mayor que yo por cinco años...

-Tu me dijiste que tu padre quería un heredero varón y al no tenerlo, a ti, su hija menor te hizo pasar por varón, si ya tenia a tu hermano, ¿Entonces porque mintió sobre ti?

-Por una razón, El no es en verdad hijo de mi padre, el lo adopto cuando yo tenia cinco años, no recuerdo mucho, pero según dicen que era hijo de un amigo cercano de mi padre, aunque esa historia no me la trago -admitió –En fin, Rozen, no fue muy bien aceptado, ni por mi madre y mis hermanas ni por la nobleza, aunque claro, a mi padre no lo importo y lo educo como a su hijo, aunque claro... Cuando nos graduamos del ejercito, a mi se me confió la guardia real y a el se le envió al ejercito, tiempo después, se le nombro capitan y se decidió que cuidara de la hija ilegitima del rey cuando se decidió que ella seria la esposa del rey Cristian de Inglaterra y yo asumí el cargo de General del ejercito Francés.

-¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver Oscar?

-Rozen es un manipulador, frió y calculador –dijo –Sin embargo, tiene una debilidad

-¿Cuál?

-Odia sentirse bajo la sombra de cualquiera –le respondió –Digamos que tiene un problema de inferioridad –se burlo –Esa podría se una ventaja.

A lo lejos, Naruto veía como su esposo y Oscar hablaban, desde el lugar donde se encontraban, parecía un encuentro romántico de dos amantes, lo que lo hacia hervir de celos, se dio la vuelta y se fue directo a su camarote, pocos minutos después, Sasuke hizo su aparición

-¿Qué te sucede dobe? –le pregunto Sasuke un poco confundido al verlo molesto

-Nada –le respondió acostado en la cama y dándole la espalda

El azabache suspiro pesadamente, intento meterse en la cama pero solo recibió un empujón

-¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa usuratonkashi?! –le grito molesto

-¡Nada! –le respondió en el mismo tono -¡¿Por que no te largas a revolcarte con tu amante y me dejas en paz?! –Naruto finalmente se digno a encararlo, en sus ojos había algunas lagrimas

-¿De que demonios hablas usuratonkashi? –le pregunto el azabache confundido olvidando su enojo

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo teme –le dijo llorando –Pero no te preocupes, yo te dejo en camino libre para que te revuelques con tu puta

-Dobe –Sasuke lo abrazo contra su pecho fuertemente, pues este intentaba separarse como fuera –Usuratonkashi, al único que amo y con quien quiero compartir mi lecho eres tu

-Mientes, mientes –sollozo

-No, no miento, Oscar no es mas que un viejo conocido, solamente eso, a quien amo es a ti

-Sasuke... 

-Shh... No digas nada, solo disfruta –Sasuke comenzó a besar el cuello de su amado, mientras lo recostaba nuevamente en la cama para disfrutar una noche de placer.

_Continuara..._

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Espero les guste el capitulo, nos veremos en el siguiente, Sayonara

YoukoSaiyo: XD y ya saben, si quieren que golpee a Lyz solo díganlo

Lizerg-chan : T,T porque siempre me quieres lastimar?

YoukoSaiyo: XD porque es divertido XD

Lizerg-chan: T.T

YoukoSaiyo: Sayonara XD


	6. Tras las huellas

Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Oscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimito-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente , este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Secuela del príncipe de los piratas, Contenido AU (Universo alterno), Mpreg, Violencia, contenido hetero, travestismo, entre otros

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

**Capitulo 6.- Tras las huellas**

En Inglaterra, el rey Cristian estaba dando vueltas por el salón del trono, desde que se le había informado que su hermano y sobrinos se habían ido en compañía de Sai.

-¿Me mando llamar su majestad? –le pregunto el ojiblanco.

-Si, necesito que busques a mi hermano –le respondió Cristian.

-Según tengo entendido el príncipe Naruto se fue en compañía de...

-De ese hombre llamado Sai –lo interrumpió –Neji, estoy muy preocupado por mi hermano y los niños –suspiro pesadamente –He escuchado rumores de la captura de Sasuke y conociendo a Naruto seguramente fue a rescatarlo y es así, temo lo que le pueda pasar.

-¿cuándo quiere que parta? –pregunto el castaño entendiendo la razón por la que su rey lo había mandado a llamar.

-Lo antes posible –le respondió –Te ruego los encuentres.

El ojiblanco asintió para luego hacer una reverencia y marcharse.

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

Neji, después de todo lo que había sucedido años atrás, se había convertido en la persona que reemplazo a Orochimaru como consejero del rey, Lee a quien había salvado de Gaara, se había convertido en su esposo y en esos momentos con cuatro meses de embarazo, esperaba a su primer hijo.

-Neji, ¿Para que quería verte su majestad? –le pregunto Lee.

-El príncipe Naruto y sus hijos han desaparecido.

-¿Fue obra de la reina?

Para ninguno de los dos, no era un secreto que la reina no era capaz de darle un heredero a Inglaterra, por lo que seguramente el próximo rey seria el pequeño Hien. Algo que la reina trataría de impedir a cualquier costo.

-No, uno de los hombres de Sharingan vino por el, al parecer fue capturado

Lee suspiro con melancolía

-Aun así, Inglaterra y su majestad, hubieran estado mejor si el joven André y el se hubieran casado.

Para el pelinegro no era un secreto que su rey estaba interesado en el rubio pirata que había conocido años atrás.

-No digas tonterías Lee, su majestad no seria tan estupido como para cometer el mismo error que su hermano al enamorarse de un filibustero.

El pelinegro decidió no decir nada, era mejor que su esposo siguiera pensando lo mismo.

-Lee, ordena que preparen mis cosas, saldré lo antes posible.

-Iré contigo.

-No, es mejor que te quedes.

-Pero, ¡¡debemos unir la flor de nuestra juventud para encontrar a los príncipes antes!!

El ojiblanco suspiro con cansancio, desde que estaban juntos, el pelinegro decía esa clase de cosas.

-No Lee, por tu bien y el de nuestro hijo es mejor que te quedes.

-Pero...

-Lee, por favor... No quiero que nada malo te pase

-Pero...

-No te preocupes por mi Lee, yo estaré bien, solo iré a buscar al revoltoso del príncipe y a sus hijos –le dijo –Regresare con ellos.

-Esta bien... ¡Pero no dejes que la flor de tu juventud se marchite! –Neji suspiro

-Si, no te preocupes, regresare antes de lo que piensas –beso los labios de Lee para sellar su promesa.

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

Morgan se encontraba en una taberna en un puerto en tierras Inglesas, junto a el pirita conocido como Azteca, ambos estaban vestidos con ropas normales, reemplazando sus ropas de pirata par evitar ser descubiertos.

-¿Enserio crees que vendrá tu chico, Morgan? –le pregunto Azteca al pelinegro.

-Si, seguramente el rey ya se dio cuenta que el rubiecito fue en busca de Sharingan y enviara a Neji en su búsqueda.

-Y tu como su protector, no puedes dejarle solo

-En parte es cierto viejo amigo, pero también lo hago por que estoy aburrido

-Es verdad, desde que ese sujeto le declaro la guerra a los piratas nos las hemos visto negras –suspiro –Atrás quedaron nuestros años de gloria en el que éramos el terror en los 7 mares, si los antiguos reyes pudieran ver en lo que nos hemos convertido, sus cuerpos putrefactos se retorcerían sus tumbas.

Morgan tomo su tarro y de un solo sorbo se tomo lo que quedaba de Ron.

-Anda viejo decrepito, es hora de irnos.

-Mira quien habla de viejos decrépitos –se burlo Azteca, que al igual que Morgan, ya mostraba señales de edad, el pelo de ambos mostraba algunas canas y sus rostros arrugas

Justo cuando ambos iban saliendo de la taberna, se encontraron con Neji, pero no era ninguna coincidencia, pues ese lugar era el sitio donde el ojiblanco y Morgan se reunían desde hacia dos años.

-¿Te vas tan pronto Henry? –el aludido le sonrió

-De hecho íbamos a buscarte muchacho –le respondió el aludido –Dime, ¿Cómo se encuentra Lee?

-Bien, Gracias

-¿Sucede algo Hyuga? –le pregunto el Azteca al ver el semblante del castaño.

-Necesito su ayuda

-Vamos a sentarnos y nos lo cuentas –hablo Azteca

-No, mejor vamos a otro lugar mas discreto –menciono Morgan –Los dos hombres asintieron.

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

Mientras tanto, Oscar y Sasuke se encontraban batiéndose en duelo, el cual había sido decidido por ambos, después de tantos años de no verse, ambos deseaban medir sus fuerzas, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Oscar a mejorado mucho –menciono Sai

-Pareces conocer a ese rubio muy bien Sai –le dijo un molesto Gaara, el aludido sudo la gota gorda, pues el pelirrojo era de temer y mas cuando se ponía celoso.

-Lo que sucede es que los tres éramos los mejores en la academia naval y ellos dos siempre competían

Gaara no le creyó, pero lo pasar, ya después se la cobraría.

-¿Dónde esta Rosa Negra, Naruto y el Zar ese? –pregunto Sai tratando de cambiar el tema

-No soy la niñera de ninguno de ellos Sai –le respondió molesto

-Pero es que tampoco esta Hino

-Seguramente esta con Hien y Roséela jugando –le respondió el pelirrojo.

Sai suspiro regresando la mirada al combate, en algunas semanas llegarían a la isla del ahogado, para tratar con los miembros de la hermandad que aun quedaban.

_Continuara..._

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

Lizerg-chan: Bueno, espero les gustara el capitulo y gomen por el retraso T,T , nos veremos en la siguiente n-n


	7. Reunion

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Oscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimito-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente , este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Secuela del príncipe de los piratas, Contenido AU (Universo alterno), Mpreg, Violencia, contenido hetero, travestismo, entre otros

**Beta**: Yue

...0.0.

**Capitulo 7 Reunión**

Por fin habían llegado a la isla del ahogado, un lugar que le traía un amargo sabor de boca a nuestro rubio Kitsune, pues, gracias a los miembros de la hermandad y sus estúpidas reglas, el y Sasuke habían tenido que separarse.

-¿Por qué es que venimos aquí? –le pregunto Naruto no pudiendo evitar que su voz sonara melancólica.

-Necesitamos reunir a todos los capitanes y a sus tripulaciones y la hermandad es la única que tiene los medios para reunirlos –le respondió Sasuke.

-¿Cuál es el plan? –pregunto Itachi.

-Unir fuerzas y derrocar a los Jarjayes –respondió Oscar con seguridad.

-¿Planea traicionar a los suyos "general" Jarjayes? –le pregunto Roxiel con burla.

-Por Francia… Por mi rey, seré capaz de matar a quien sea, mi padre y familia incluidos –le respondió.

-Dudo mucho que la hermandad nos ayude en algo –hablo Gaara.

-Es verdad –lo apoyo Sai –Entre la hermandad se encuentra un traidor.

-¿Cómo están tan seguros ttebayo?

-Es por que en otros tiempos, a falta del rey, la hermandad abría elegido a otro rey o en su defecto, tomar su lugar –explico Roxiel.

-¿Cómo sabremos quien es el traidor?

Como respuesta, la antigua reina pirata señalo el pequeño islote donde solían colgar a los traidores y ahí estaba, el joven que años atrás los había recibido.

-¿El?

-Así es Sasuke, el fue quien nos traiciono.

...0.0.

El grupo descendió a tierra, el lugar parecía desierto, la cueva donde la hermandad habitaba estaba destruida, atrás quedaron los años de gloria y majestuosidad que siempre represento a la hermandad.

-Este lugar es una pocilga –menciono Grandier.

-¿Por este lugar hacen tanto escándalo ttebayo?

-¿Qué abra sucedido aquí? –pregunto Sai.

Fue culpa de ese bastardo –hablo un hombre desde las sombras.

-¿Quién va? –hablo Roxiel.

De entre las sombras salio un hombre de cabello y barba negra, tenia algunas canas y marcas de edad, sus ojos eran rojos, vestía un traje negro algo sucio.

-Eres tu anciano –dijo Sasuke en tono de molestia.

A mi también me da gusto verte "Sasy" –le respondió el hombre con sarcasmo -¿Quiénes son sus amigos?

-Es una cortesía presentarse primero –hablo Oscar, el ojirojo sonrío de medio lado.

-Soy Edward de Lacurd mejor conocido como Barbanegra (1) –dijo el –Ahora, le toca a ustedes.

-Soy el General Oscar François de Jarjayes.

-André Grandier.

-Y el es Naruto, príncipe de Inglaterra y esposo de Sasuke –le respondió Roxiel.

-Eso si es sorpresa –dijo el hombre –Y yo que creí que el señor-no-me-enamorare-ni-aunque-mi vida-dependa-de-ello, jamás encontraría a alguien que lo soportara.

-Cierra la boca idiota –gruño Sasuke.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí mi pequeña flor? –le pregunto a Roxiel lo que hizo hervir de celos a Itachi.

-Venimos a buscar a la hermandad.

-Siento desilusionarte princesa, pero la hermandad fue destruida –dijo el hombre –Ese mocoso fue mas listo y acabo poco a poco con ellos, cuando se dieron cuenta, de quien era el traidor, ya era demasiado tarde, solo quedan dos, pero dudo que sean de ayuda para ustedes.

-Yo decidiré eso.

-Eres igual de terca como tu padre –Sasuke, Itachi, Sai, Naruto y Gaara asintieron con la cabeza.

-Lo aprendí de ti y de mi padre –le dijo en tono de molestia –Ahora, si no quieres que te despelleje vivo llévanos con esos buenos para nada.

-Si lo pides tan amablemente princesita –dijo el hombre con ironía –Vengan conmigo

El hombre iba a colocar una mano en la cintura de a la ojiroja pero Itachi se le adelanto, atrayéndola contra su pecho y dándole una mirada de odio al pirata.

-¿Puedo saber quien te dio permiso de abrazar a mi sobrina? –pregunto el hombre molesto.

-¿Sobrina? –pregunto Itachi.

-Si ella...

-Oigan par de idiotas –hablo Sasuke perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba –Muévanse de una jodida vez que nos estamos asiendo viejos –gruño furioso y celoso.

-Lo que sigas "Sasy"

-Deja de decirme así o lo que mi madre quiere hacerte será una caricia comparado a lo que yo te haré.

-Eres peor que Federico cuando éramos niños –se quejo –Bien dices que el fruto no cae muy lejos del árbol.

-Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y llevamos con esos ancianos de una puta vez –esta vez fue Gaara el que hablo.

-Bien, Bien, vaya con esta juventud –murmuro el hombre –Síganme.

-Sasuke –lo llamo Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede dobe?

-¿Quién es ese tipo?

-Es Barbanegra, por desgracia es el hermano menor de mi abuelo.

-Pero, Barbanegra murió hace tiempo Dattebayo.

-Nunca creas cuando te dicen que un miembro de Lacurd a muerto.

-Entonces, ¿Barba roja aun continua con vida ttebayo? -El semblante de Sasuke se volvió melancólico.

-No... El murió por protegerme.

-Yo... Lo siento.

-No importa.

...0.0.

El grupo fue guiado a lo mas profundo de la cueva, estaba acomodado, había un angosto pasillo y varias puertas, finalmente, se detuvieron en una puerta, el pelinegro la abrió.

-Adelante –dijo.

El grupo entro a la habitación, dentro estaba adornada estilo oriental, dentro, se encontraban dos personas, una mujer de largo cabello negro recogido en un peinado típico japonés, su rostro estaba pintado de blanco y sus labios de rojo, vestía un Haori negro con dos espadas japonesas (katanas) a cada lado de la cintura y un pelilila.

-Vaya, pero si es nuestro "flamante" rey –hablo el pelilila en tono sarcástico –Vaya fiasco.

-A mi que me dices, yo vote por el otro.

-Debi seguir tu ejemplo –se lamento.

-¡Silencio! –les grito Oscar en tono molesto –Escuchen par de idiotas, Sasuke tal vez no fue el gobernante que esperaban, pero ustedes no hicieron nada por los suyos, así que mantengan la boca cerrada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a la hermandad de ese manera? –hablo en tono ofendido el pelilila.

-El general tiene razón Dattebayo –lo apoyo Naruto –Ustedes son unos miserables bastardos que por seguir unas reglas estúpidas separaron a una familia, ¿De que les sirvo su código de honor? –los cuestiono –Dan asco, se traicionan entre si y luego le reclaman a Sasuke por sus errores.

-Auch, eso si que fue golpe bajo –murmuro Barbanegra.

-¡Suficiente! –esta vez fue el turno de la mujer para hablar –Exijo saber, ¿A que han venido? –les pregunto –Y mas vale que sea por algo importante, por que les recuerdo que solo el rey o invitados por la hermandad pueden pisar estas tierras.

-Quiero que ustedes par de inútiles, reúnan a todos los barcos pirata –hablo Sasuke –Y que sea rápido.

-Es decir que era para la semana pasada –agrego Sai con una media sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¿Para que?

-Lao Ma –hablo Roxiel –No es momento para preguntas, así que muévanse antes de que la poca paciencia que les tengo se termine y decida acabar con su patética existencia, par de zánganos inútiles.

-Siempre fuiste de nuestros mejores reyes –dijo el pelilila –Lastima que tuvieras que dejar de ser nuestra reina por tu propia ley.

-Ya me estoy hartando –dijo Sasuke -¿Va a hacer lo que les ordene o tengo que empezar a descuartizarlos?

-Quiero ver que lo intentes –Lao Ma ya tenia ambas Katanas desenvainadas y lista para enfrentarse a Sasuke.

-Se hará lo que el rey pirata a ordenado –hablo el pelilila.

Lao Ma miro desafiante al azabache, para luego suspirar pesadamente, no tenia caso comenzar una pelea que sabia que perdería, pues, tal vez ella era miembro de la hermandad, pero Sasuke era el rey pirata y levantar la espada contra el, seria traición y ella no era ninguna traidora.

-Bien, reuniremos a los piratas –dijo Lao Ma -¿En que lugar y en cuando los quieres?

-Sulú, dentro de tres lunas –respondió Sasuke.

-Bien, dejo de ser Juan Florín (2) si para ese tiempo no están todos reunidos y a su orden –dijo el pelilila.

-Perderás mas que el nombre si no cumplen mis ordenes –les advirtió el azabache.

...0.0.

Mientras tanto, Neji, Morgan y Azteca se habían hecho a la mar, algunos meses atrás y aun no habían encontrado a Naruto ni a Sasuke.

-¿Dónde pudieron haber ido? –se pregunto Neji, quien ya comenzaba a desesperarse –Cuando encuentre a ese malcriado juro que le voy a romper las piernas.

-Eso si Sharingan te lo permite –se burlo Azteca, el ojiblanco le dedico una mirada de odio.

-Tranquilo muchacho –hablo Morgan –Se que extrañas a tu amorcito pero nada ganas molestándote.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo viejo, mi hijo ya abra nacido meses atrás y no pude estar presente por que al principito se le ocurrió jugar a los piratas.

-Pues en realidad el gatito tuvo la culpa –hablo Azteca encogiéndose de hombros –El rubio se fue con Sai por su propio pie, nadie le puso una daga en la garganta o tomo de rehén a ninguno de los dos niños, por tanto, el que te enviaran a ti a buscarlos esta de mas.

-Es normal que su majestad me enviara, es su hermano y le preocupa su bienestar, de el y de los dos pequeños –dijo Neji.

-Ustedes los de la nobleza si que son unos exagerados, en fin –suspiro –Hey, Henry dame un poco mas de Ron.

-Ya me empiezas a artar remedo de sacerdote.

-Neji, cálmate, Azteca solo te a dado su punto de vista –le dijo el hombre –No es para que lo quieras matar, además, debes admitir que el viejo tiene razón.

-Gracias por lo de viejo, pero te recuerdo barbaján que tu eres unos años mayor que yo.

-Si pero yo aun sigo siendo todo un galán.

-Si, tan guapo que a hasta el mismísimo diablo saldría huyendo de ti.

Neji suspiro pesadamente, esos dos eran imposibles, podrían ser grandes piratas y excelentes marinos pero eran peor que una resaca.

-Bueno, bueno, no pongas esa cara de limón agrio muchacho –hablo Azteca –Iremos a Isla Tortuga y veremos si alguien tiene información del príncipe o de Rosa Negra.

El castaño asintió, los tres estaban seguros que Roxiel y Naruto estarían juntos pero lo que no sabían es que el Zar Ruso y el General de Francia también estaban con ellos, sin mencionar claro, a Sasuke.

_Continuara…_

...0.0.

**Barbanegra: **Era un pirata inglés que tenía una barba larga y negra, la cual peinaba en trenzas, enrollándoselas alrededor de las mejillas y de las orejas. Usaba un gorro de pieles cuyo color era negro, por supuesto. Y cuando subía a bordo de una nave capturada, el feroz pirata se colocaba cuatro velas encendidas en el ala del sombrero Con este aspecto causaba un miedo tremendo a sus prisioneros, que acababan entregándole todo lo que poseían y contestando a sus preguntas sin ocultar nada.

**Juan Florín **el pirata que robó el penacho de Moctezuma; cuando fue ajusticiado comentó con ironía: "¿Un solo hombre va a matarme a mí, que he dado muerte a tantos?"

...0.0.

Lizerg-chan: Gomen ne por la demora, pero aquí les traigo el capitulo 7

YoukoSaiyo: En los próximos capítulos, nuestros amigos se encontraran con la persona que entrego a Sasuke y mucho mas.

Lizerg-chan: Hasta entonces, Ja ne!!


	8. Preparandose

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Oscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimito-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente , este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Secuela del príncipe de los piratas, Contenido AU (Universo alterno), Mpreg, Violencia, contenido hetero, travestismo, entre otros

Beta: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 8 Preparandose.**

Sasuke miro detenidamente a los dos pelinegros delante de el en total estado de shock, no era la primera vez que, por accidente descubría a otros piratas en un acto tan… Intimo, pero encontrar a su madre con el zar ruso no era para nada agradable.

-Sasuke… -logro articular Roxiel mientras se cubría aun mas con las sabanas revueltas –Yo…

-¿Qué hace ese aquí? –pregunto en tono de furia.

-Escúchame hijo… -comenzó a hablar Itachi.

-¡Yo no soy tu hijo! –le grito furioso

-Sasuke escucha…

-No me interesa lo que salga de tu pestilente boca –lo interrumpió nuevamente –Madre –dijo mirándola –La próxima vez que quieras revolcarte con ese, trata de hacerlo en horas en las que mis hijos estén dormidos.

-¿Ahora me sales un puritano Sasuke? –le pregunto la ojirroja en tono molesto –No creo tener que recordarte lo que eres Sasuke.

-¡No, pero yo si te recuerdo que mis hijos no se criaron en las mismas condiciones que yo!

-¡Es cierto, por que al menos ellos tocarían antes de entrar!

-¡Y TU PODRIAS TENER LA DECENCIA DE PONERLE SEGURO A LA PUERTA!

-¡NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ QUE SOY TU MADRE!

Tanto Sasuke como su madre comenzaban a alzar la voz cada vez mas, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien llegara.

-¡ESO YA LO SE, PERO DE VEZ EN CUANDO NO TE HARIA MAL ACTUAR COMO UNA PERSONA DE TU EDAD!

-¡¿ACASO ME ESTAS DICIENDO INMADURA?!

-Escuchen…

-¡TAL VEZ SI DEJARAS DE ACTUAR COMO UNA NIÑA NO LO PENSARIA!

-¡Y TU SERAS MUY MADURO!

-¡MAS QUE TU SI!

-Oigan…

-¡TU CALLATE! –le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Itachi los miro molesto, se vistió y salio de la habitación azotando la puerta, dejando a madre e hijo discutiendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Sucede algo su majestad? –le pregunto Oscar al zar al verlo subir a cubierta.

-Nada –respondió secamente.

El general parpadeo varias veces mientras miraba alejarse al ruso.

-Tal parece que se levanto del lado equivocado de la cama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji y los dos piratas desembarcaron en el puerto de la isla tortuga, uno de los pocos puertos que aun continuaban siendo seguros para los piratas, inmediatamente se dirigieron a una de las tabernas, para su sorpresa, encontraron a uno de los miembros de la hermandad hablando a los presentes y sea lo que fuera de lo que estuviera hablando, no agradaba a los piratas.

-¿Por qué deberíamos ayudar? –pregunto uno

-Fue culpa de Sharingan lo que esta pasando y es su deber resolverlo, para eso es el rey –hablo otra.

-Entiendo, entiendo –hablo el pelilila –Pero nos guste o no el sigue siendo nuestro rey.

-A la mierda Shaingan –hablo otro –Hay que proponer otro rey.

Los presentes gritaron su aceptación, proponiendo candidatos, unos proponiéndose ellos mismos, proponiendo a Gaara, otros más, pidiendo que Rosa Negra fuera nuevamente su reina.

-Esto ya se volvió un circo –menciono Azteca.

-Esto esta raro –menciono Morgan -¿Qué hace aquí un miembro de la hermandad?

-Trata de convencernos de ayudar a Sharingan –hablo Tenten acercándose a ellos.

-¿Sharingan? –repitió Azteca -¿Sigue con vida?

-Así parece –respondió la castaña –Aunque…

-¡Silencio! –grito el pelilila interrumpiendo a todos –Escuchen, si, tal vez no estaríamos en este problema si Rosa Negra aun fuera nuestra reina o Gaara hubiera ganado, pero nos guste o no, Sasuke el rojo es y seguirá siendo nuestro rey –sentencio –Ahora, el nos esta dando dos opciones, seguirlo y luchar por nuestra sobrevivencia o quedarnos aquí y esperar los de la marina vengan y nos cuelguen a todos.

-Yo me uno.

-Yo también.

-Y yo.

-En dos lunas…. En la isla de Sulú, los que quieran venir serán bienvenidos.

-Morga, Azteca, muévanse –les ordeno Neji.

-Para tu potro chico –hablo Azteca –No podemos ir así como así.

-¿Por qué no?

-Te recuerdo chico que el barco en el que llegamos es uno ingles –le dijo –Seria mejor ponernos un letrero que diga, "dispárame".

-Si va a ir a Sulú pueden venir conmigo –dijo la castaña –Mi tripulación yo iremos.

-Te lo agradecemos Tenten.

-Ya me lo agradecen después –dijo la castaña –Andando, Cuervo ya debe tener todo listo para partir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Estas segura de esto Roxiel? –le pregunto Itachi en tono de preocupación.

-Si, esos dos no podrán reunir a todos en tan poco tiempo.

-¿No será peligroso que vaya sola? –le pregunto Oscar.

-Tranquilos que mi princesita no ira sola, yo iré con ella –hablo Barba negra.

-Eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa –menciono el ruso.

-Lo mismo pienso yo cuando esta contigo –dijo en tono molesto.

-Dejen de hacer el ridículo idiotas –gruño Sasuke aun molesto por el incidente de hace unos días.

-Es hora de irnos –dijo Roxiel.

-Abuelita… -la llamo Roséela -¿Regresaras pronto?

-Claro pequeña, nos veremos antes de lo que piensas.

-¿Lo prometes ttebayo? –pregunto Hien

-Por supuesto que si.

-Cuídese mucho Roxiel.

-Tu también rubio y procura cuidar bien del cabeza dura de mi hijo.

-Si.

-Vámonos, la marea bajara pronto –la ojirroja asintió, se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazo.

-Te quiero hijo –le susurro al oído para sorpresa del azabache.

Después de la despedida, ambos pelinegros subieron al barco de Barba negra.

-¿Crees que esto sea buena idea? –le pregunto André a Oscar.

-Esa mujer podrá parecer débil e indefensa pero no olvides que es de Rosa Negra, la demonio de los ojos rojos de quien estamos hablando.

-Aun así…

-Querido André, por el momento no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar

El castaño suspiro pesadamente para luego posar su vista al barco que ya había partido.

-Andando, aun tenemos mucho que hacer

-Si

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en Francia, la reina se encontraba en sus habitaciones, leyendo una de las cartas que Oscar le había enviado, informándole de todo lo que sucedía, la mujer arrugo el papel entre sus manos, miro por los grandes ventanales con un dejo de preocupación.

-Mi querido general, espero que lo logres –dijo antes de lanzar el papel arrugado a la chimenea, como había hecho tantas veces antes.

María Leszczynska(1), la actual reina de Francia y princesa de Polonia, era una mujer de gran bellaza opacada por su inteligencia, amaba mucho a su esposo al que le había dado hasta ahora, siete hijos, seis niñas y un niño, para ella, no eran desconocidos los amoríos de su esposo y los hijas bastardas de este, entre las que destacaba Sakura, la actual reina de Inglaterra, aun así, lo amaba y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por ayudarle, aunque eso significara traicionar a su querida Francia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un mes había trascurrido desde que Roxiel y Barba negra se separaran del grupo, en ese tiempo habían logrado reunir a un grupo considerado de piratas, en los que destacaban la mayoría de los que habían ayudado en el plan de Roxiel, pronto, una nueva batalla por la supervivencia comenzaría, ¿Quién ganara?

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**(1) María Catalina Sofía Felicita Leszczynska de Wieniawa**, nombre completo de María Leszczynska (Trzebnica, 23 de junio de 1703 – Versalles, 24 de junio de 1768), princesa de Polonia y reina de Francia (1725-1768).

Biografía editar

Segunda hija (la mayor, Anne, nació en 1699 y murió en 1717), de Catherine Opalinska y de Estanislao I Leszczynski de Wieniawa, breve rey de Polonia, María nació en Trzebnica, en Silesia, el 23 de junio de 1703. Exiliada en la ciudad alsaciana de Wissembourg, después de numerosos tratos políticos le fue presentada, en 1721, al duque de Borbón como futura esposa. Cuando Luis XV devolvió, en 1725, a su joven prometida, la infanta-reina, Fleuriau de Morville, uno de los secretarios de Estado, presentó una lista de posibles candidatas, María figuraba en esa lista. El 31 de marzo de 1725, más por apatía que por entusiasmo, María fue escogida por el rey y por el cardenal Fleury. El 2 de abril M. le Duc solicitó, en nombre de Luis XV, a Stanislas, la mano de su hija.

El anuncio de este matrimonio no fue bien acogido por la Corte, donde se pusieron en duda los orígenes de la familia Leszczynski y se criticó su nacionalidad polonesa. Élizabeth-Charlotte, duquesa de Lorraine, escribió:

"_Tengo que reconocer que resulta sorprendente que para el rey, cuya sangre es la única sangre real de Francia, se busque una pareja tan poco adecuada y que se case con una simple señorita polonesa, porque (…) ella no ostenta título alguno y su padre no fue rey más que durante veinticuatro horas"._

Los rumores en su contra crecieron, llegándose a asegurar que la futura reina era fea, escrufulosa, epiléptica y estéril.

No obstante, el 15 de agosto, el duque de Orleans se casó con María por poderes en la catedral Notre-Dame de Estrasburgo, delante del cardenal de Rohan, gran capellán de Francia. El 4 de septiembre, Luis XV y María se reunieron y se casaron el 5 de septiembre en Fontainebleau. El matrimonio fue consumado esa misma noche y el rey hizo durar la "luna de miel", en Fontainebleau hasta diciembre. María se enamoró perdidamente del rey que, en esa época se mostró, también, muy apasionado.

Luis XV puso al servicio de la reina al cardenal de Fleury como gran capellán, y a los servidores que le habían cuidado durante su niñez, a fin de que ella pudiera conocer mejor a su marido. Tuvieron diez hijos en diez años, de los que sólo uno sobrevivió


	9. Confesiones

Rumores

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Oscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimito-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Secuela del príncipe de los piratas, Contenido AU (Universo alterno), Mpreg, Violencia, contenido hetero, travestismo, entre otros

Beta: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 9.- Confesiones.**

Sasuke se encontraba en el camarote de Itachi, junto con Naruto, Gaara. Sai y Oscar, discutiendo sus planes, faltaba poco para llegar a Sulú y para la reunión que podría significar la salvación o la perdición de los piratas y corsarios, pero en ese preciso momento lo único que hacían era discutir.

-Lo que dices es una tontería –gruñó Gaara molesto –Mas que tontería raya en la estúpidez.

-Quizás, pero es mejor lo que tú sugieres pelirrojo.

-Pero Sasuke estaría en peligro ttebayo.

-Al igual que Roxiel –habló Itachi, tenía el seño fruncido y miraba con odio a la francesa.

La razón del enojo del Zar y de la preocupación de Naruto era simple, Oscar había propuesto una incursión a Francia en la que sólo participaría Sasuke y Roxiel, una misión suicida ciertamente.

-Si matamos a mi padre y a mi "hermano", tendremos más posibilidades de ganar sin tener que iniciar una guerra.

-¿Y después qué? ¿Tu rey nos invitará a tomar té con galletitas? –preguntó Sai con sarcasmo.

-¿Entonces que sugieren? –preguntó la mujer comenzando a molestarse -¿Atacar a la armada francesa? Estaremos muertos antes de lo que piensan.

-No subestimes nuestro poder Oscar o podrías llevarte una desagradable sorpresa –Sai estaba molesto, pues la chica estaba insultando a los suyos, era algo que no le permitiría jamás.

-Las cosas han cambiado, ya no son tan poderosos y temidos como lo eran en antaño y bien lo sabes amigo mío.

-¿En que han cambiado según tú Oscar? –como respuesta el general francés se limitó a mirar a Sasuke quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que dio inicio la discusión.

-Un momento, Sasuke no tiene la culpa de lo que esta sucediendo ttebayo –lo defendió su esposo, mirando al general con verdadero odio.

-Es verdad –lo apoyó Itachi –Cualquier gobernante ha llegado a tener esta clase de problema, es parte de ser gobernante.

-Oscar está en lo correcto –dijo Sasuke dejando a todos mas que sorprendidos.

¿Sharingan le estaba dando la razón a alguien más? Eso si que no se veía todos los días, incluso comenzaron a temer que el azabache estuviese delirando acusa de alguna enfermedad mortal.

-Sasuke, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? Por favor descansa, ¡oh! Por dios se nos muere ttebayo –dramatizo el rubio comenzando a llorar como Magdalena.

-Rojillo, Rojillo –Sai lo tomó del rostro para que lo mirara, al igual que Naruto y los otros se notaban muy preocupado –Si ves una luz no vallas a ella, quédate con nosotros –a Sasuke ya comenzaba a crecerle una potente vena que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento -¡No te mueras tienes mucho por que vivir! –enojado, Sasuke terminó por darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-No me estoy muriendo par de idiotas –les dijo molesto –Solo estoy admitiendo lo que es obvio, es mi culpa que muchos de los nuestros hayan muerto, fui un mal rey, descuidé a los míos para tratar de estar cerca de mi familia, pero igualmente la descuidé –Todos estaban pasmados, era increíble que alguien tan orgulloso y soberbio como lo era Sasuke el Rojo estuviera aceptando que se había equivocado –Todos tienen razón , si mi madre o abuelo estuvieran en mi lugar o si Gaara fuese el rey, esto tal vez no hubiera pasado y no nos encontraríamos aquí en este momento.

De pronto el silencio reino el lugar, todos estaban sin habla, sorprendidos y a la vez preocupados por el azabache.

-El hubiera no existe Sasuke, debes dejar eso de lado –le dijo Oscar con seriedad –Lo importante es el ahora, ¿Quieres llevar acabo nuestro plan o continuamos con el ataque suicida?

El azabache lo meditó por unos minutos.

-Oscar, tú me dijiste que tu hermano tenía una debilidad, ¿Podremos usar eso para atraparlo?

-¿Para que quieres a Rozen? –le preguntó confundida, por otra parte, Itachi tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, Rozen, ese era el nombre de su hijo, ¿Podría ser? No eso era imposible.

-Solamente respóndeme.

-Quizás, ¿Pero adonde quieres llegar con esto?

Como respuesta el azabache tan solo sonrío de medio lado, tenía algo entre manos, algo, que podría significar la victoria para los suyos o su muerte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, Rozen desembarcaba en una de las Islas Baleares, la isla de Cabrera, en aguas Españolas, inmediatamente fue traslado a una enorme mansión en el centro de la ciudad, ahí lo esperaba el hombre que le había ayudado a capturar a Sasuke, Alejandro de la Vega, un hombre de cabello negro, ojos café claro y piel morena.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Jarjayes –le dijo el español sentado cómodamente en su silla tras del escritorio, con una copa de licor en la mano, estaba ataviado con el uniforme de la armada española -¿A que debo tu visita?

-Necesito tu ayuda –le dijo cortante.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tu papi no te deja jugar con los juguetes de tu hermano? –se burló el español.

-Escúchame bien –gruñó molesto el inglés –El idiota de Oscar se dio de baja del ejército por una supuesta enfermedad pero yo no me lo trago.

-Eso es sólo asunto tuyo no mió.

-¡Lo es ahora! –le gritó asiendo que el otro lo mirara con molestia.

-Le recuerdo que se encuentra en mi casa y no permito que vos ni nadie me grite sin que reciba un castigo.

-Guarda tus amenazas para los perros, tú sabes perfectamente que Oscar es una piedra en nuestro camino.

-Lo que ese hombre haga no me afecta.

-¡Te afecta tanto como a mi!

-¿En que forma? El general Jarjayes es un fuereño, no tiene ninguna ingerencia en España y yo, soy miembro de la nobleza.

-Oscar es listo –admitió a regañadientes el pelinegro –Estoy seguro que debe tener información que nos podría afectar de muchas maneras.

El español lo meditó unos segundos, había escuchado de las grandes dotes del general Oscar de Jarjayes y sabía que no le convenía comprobarlas.

-Te escucho.

-Hace unos meses el idiota de Oscar se dio de baja a causa de una supuesta enfermedad.

-¿Y eso que hay de extraño?

-Que semanas antes nuestro estimado rey pirata fue llevado a prisión por Oscar, seis meses después Sharinga supuestamente falleció en prisión.

-Seguramente no pudo soportar las prisiones francesas, ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con tu hermano y que se haya dado de baja?

-Dos meses antes Oscar se dio de baja y se confinó en uno de las mansiones de la familia, con solo su ballet como acompañante y todo por órdenes del médico de la familia.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Me parece demasiada coincidencia.

-Rozen, creo que el enfermo eres tú –le dijo el español –Ves a tu hermano en todos lados.

-¿Enserio tienes cerebro? –lo cuestionó con burla.

-Por supuesto que sí Rozen y más que el que tú podrías llegar a tener.

-Pues entonces empieza a utilizarlo… Oscar es una amenaza y debemos acabar con él, ¿Entiendes?

-Si dices que se encuentras enfermo y con sólo una persona cuidándole, ¿Por qué no te lo cargas y ya?

-¡Es exactamente por lo que estoy aquí! –le gritó furioso -¡Oscar no se encontraba en la mansión! –esto tomó por sorpresa al español.

-¿Qué dices?

-Así es y lo peor es que la mansión estaba vigilada por la guardia personal de la reina, mis asesinos apenas y escaparan sin ser detectados –el francés tomó una copa y se sirvió un poco de licor, bebió un sorbo –La reina siempre ha tenido predilección por Oscar… Como odio que llame tanto la atención.

El español sonrío sospechando por donde iba el asunto con su colega francés.

-¿Es que acaso te interesa tu hermano?

-Si, quiero tenerle bajo mi cuerpo y mostrarle lo que es un verdadero hombre, escucharlo gemir de dolor, lamer sus lágrimas y ver su cuerpo inerte y sin vida bañado en su propia sangre.

El español se sorprendió de la respuesta, sabía que el francés tenía complejo de hermano, pero no esperaba que fuera hasta ese punto enfermizo.

-Quizás lo consigas –le comentó para luego tomar lo que quedaba del licor en su copa.

-Pero primero tengo que averiguar donde está… Tenemos que buscar rastros de Sharingan o de Rosa Negra, estoy seguro que Oscar esta con ellos.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

-Un presentimiento –le respondió mientras recordaba aquel brillo en la mirada de Oscar mientras examinaba a Sasuke, antes de llevarse, era un brillo significativo, cargado de sentimientos, sentimientos de amistad y tristeza que la rubia sentía al ver a su viejo amigo, los que fueron confundidos por el pelinegro como sentimientos de amor.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres?

-Iremos de excursión –la sonrisa del francés se torno maltrecha dándole un aura tenebrosa y a la vez de locura.

Pronto, los caminos de estos hombres se cruzarían con los de nuestros amigos, ¿Qué sucederá?

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: hola!! Gomen ne por la demora nnU pero se me fueron las ideas XD en fin, espero les guste el capitulo, es algo así como la calma antes de la tormenta kukuku.


	10. En hermandad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Oscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimito-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Oscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimito-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Secuela del príncipe de los piratas, Contenido AU (Universo alterno), Mpreg, Violencia, contenido hetero, travestismo, entre otros

Beta: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 10.- En hermandad**

El barco en el que viajaba Neji, Morgan y Azteca fue uno de los primeros en llegar, tan pronto desembarcaron, el ojiblaco fue en busca de Naruto y sus niños, los encontró rápidamente y como era de esperarse en compañía de Sasuke.

-Miserable –gruñó el castaño antes de lanzarse contra el azabache con un certero puñetazo en la cara, tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al suelo, pero inmediatamente se levantó regresándole el golpe.

-Omasan –dijeron ambos niños abrazándose a su rubio padre al igual que la pelirroja.

Los dos hombres estaban enfrascados golpeándose entre si, mientras los veían, algunos alentándolos a continuar, otros, en el caso de Naruto a que se detuvieran, mientras que, por otro lado, Morgan tenía una mano en el rostro en ademán de "¿Por qué a mi?" y en el caso de Azteca con una sonrisita en los labios, finalmente, ambos fueron detenidos por el ojirojo y el peliplata.

-Tranquilos los dos –les dijo William sosteniendo a su sobrino por los hombros.

-Ese idiota fue el que inició –gruñó Sasuke tratando de liberarse del agarre del mayor, su labio estaba partido, con un hilillo de sangre saliendo por la comisura de su boca.

-Maldito bastardo, me las pagarás –rugió cual bestia -¡Suéltame! –le ordenó a Kakashi.

-¡Suficiente! –ordenó Naruto molesto –Conde Hyuuga, ¿Se puede saber por que atacó a mi esposo?

-No puedo creer que lo defienda, por culpa de ese bastardo es que se encuentra aquí –le dijo un poco más calmado.

-Yo estoy aquí por que lo deseo, nadie me obliga.

-Jojojo, te lo dije –se burló Azteca ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del ojiblanco.

-¿Pero, y sus hijos?

-Nosotros queremos estar con padre –dijeron al mismo tiempo abrazando cada uno las piernas del azabache mientras miraban con desprecio al castaño.

-No pienso dejar a mi esposo esta vez –dijo Naruto con seguridad –Por favor regrese a Inglaterra e infórmele a mi hermano que mi lugar como esposo esta donde se encuentre mi marido ttebayo.

-No pienso irme sin usted –sentenció.

-Entonces ponte cómodo –agregó Sasuke –Por que ni el dobe ni mis hijos se irán.

El castaño rechinó los dientes.

-Les propongo algo –habló finalmente Morgan –El chico y los niños regresarán a Inglaterra para decirle al gatito con su propia boca que no piensan regresar y nosotros les ayudaremos en su plan.

-Me parece buen trato –razonó William.

-No hay trato.

-Venga Sasuke, si no lo aceptas el gruñoncito no podrá regresar a Inglaterra ni estar con Lee y su hijo.

-Esta bien –habló Naruto –Acepto

-Le agradezco su majestad –dijo Neji haciendo una ligera reverencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El barco de Barba negra estaba llegando al puerto de Sulú, junto a este otros barcos piratas, la primera en pisar tierra fue Rosa Negra que, como siempre lucía un porte regio y orgulloso como el de una reina y para muchos aún lo era, detrás de ella veía Barba negra después se les unieron los capitanes de los barcos restantes.

-Hermana, me alegro que estés bien –habló William abrazándola, él y Kakashi habían sido los encargados de recibirles.

-¿Qué no hay uno para mi? –preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¿Tío? –el ojirojo estaba sorprendido de ver al hombre cosa que solo sirvió para aumentar la sonrisa del mayor.

-William cierra la boca antes que te entre una mosca –el mayor se divertía de lo lindo con su sobrino.

-Estaba con la hermanad –habló calmadamente la ojiroja -¿Mi hijo ya ha llegado?

-Si, está con los demás en la taberna –le respondió Kakashi –Es bueno verlo nuevamente Barba negra –le dijo al mayor poniendo su ojito feliz.

-Lo mismo digo, vaya que has crecido desde la ultima vez que te vi –soltó una pequeña carcajada –Antes eras un niño pervertido y novato, ahora seguramente eres un mega pervertido, pero estoy seguro que no podrás superarme jamás –volvió a soltar otra carcajada.

-Deja de decir estupideces y vayamos con los demás –dijo Rosa Negra molesta.

-Lo que digas princesita –respondió el hombre sonriéndole cariñosamente a su sobrina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tan pronto como Roxiel y los otros entraron, la tensión que se encontraban en el lugar desapareció como por arte de magia, incluso, había algunos que no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la presencia de su ex reina y de Barba negra, este último fue tomado por muchos, como una señal de victoria.

-Como todos saben –comenzó a hablar Sasuke –Gracias a la alianza que hay entre Francia e Inglaterra y las cosas se nos han dificultado demasiado, más de lo que era con sólo España tras nosotros.

-¿Y de quien será la culpa? –murmuró Lafitte, para sorpresa de la mayoría, pues era uno de los piratas que estaban del lado de Sasuke o eso creían.

-¿Quieres decir algo bufón de cuarta? –gruñó Sasuke comenzando a enojarse a causa de la distracción del pirata bromista.

-Que no estaríamos aquí si hicieras bien tu trabajo "tomatito" –le respondió sonriendo burlesco, mientras jugaba con una pluma blanca.

Todos se quedaron de piedra, mirando a Sasuke y después a Lafitte y así esperando el momento en el que Sasuke perdiera el poco autocontrol que todos sabían que tenía y matara al desdichado.

-Si me permiten la palabra –habló Oscar para evitar que Sasuke terminara por matar al pobre diablo –No nos encontramos aquí para ver quien tiene la culpa, esto no es un juicio –aclaró –Estamos aquí para que juntos encontremos una solución a este problema.

-Mira quien fue a hablar –dijo otro pirata –El asesino de piratas –los murmullos no se hicieron esperar ante la declaración -¿Es que no lo sabían? –preguntó burlesco –El es un Jarjayes –más murmullos se escucharon hasta que Sasuke disparó al techo haciendo que todos se callaran.

-Escuchen estúpidos me importa una mierda lo que piensen –gruñó furioso –Estamos aquí para planear como derrotar a nuestros enemigos.

-Tengo entendido que ese Jarjayes es el heredero del Conde Jarjayes, el hombre más cercano al rey, utilicémoslo como rehén y listo.

-Temo desilusionarlos pero a mi padre le importaría menos que un penique lo que me pasara teniendo a mi "hermano" para tomar mi lugar como heredero –respondió la rubia –Si en verdad quieren herirlo… secuestren a Rozen –la mención de aquel nombre hizo que Roxiel temblara un poco, ¿Podría ser? No, imposible, su hijo estaba muerto de eso estaba segura.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no miente para salvar su pellejo? –cuestionó otro pirata.

-¡Ya vasta! –gritó Roxiel furiosa -¡¿Qué demonios tienen en la cabeza?! ¡Estamos enfrentando la peor situación en nuestra historia y a ustedes se les ocurre hacer preguntas estúpidas!

-Debes comprender Roxiel –tomó la palabra Bartolomé apodado el hermoso –Estamos hablando de nuestras vidas que ya de por si están en la mira, no puedes culparnos por buscar la forma de salvar nuestros traseros.

-Todos nos encontramos aquí por eso Bartolomé –le aseguró Roxiel –Sin embargo no llegaremos a nada si seguimos discutiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres entonces Rosa Negra? –la cuestionó Tenten.

-Escuchen lo que el francés tiene que decirnos y cierren el pico.

-Gracias madame –tomó la palabra Oscar –Escuchen Inglaterra en si no representa ninguna amenaza para usted…

-¿Qué insinúa con eso? –protestó Neji inmediatamente.

-Inglaterra no se atrevería a atacar a los piratas por una simple razón, el hermano del rey Cristian es el esposo del rey pirata, cualquier acción contra él o los suyos supondría poner en peligro al príncipe inglés y sus hijos –explicó –En si, Francia tampoco significa un gran problema contra ustedes, a no ser…

-¿A no ser? –preguntó Morgan.

-De los Jarjayes, mi padre es el poder detrás del trono, su majestad es solo un títere a sus órdenes, si lo quitamos de en medio ganaremos –aseguró –No me mal entiendan, hago esto por mi rey y Francia.

Los piratas comenzaron a murmurar entre sí por unos segundos antes de que Lao Ma se pusiera de pie.

-Lo escuchamos General –ante esto la rubia sonrío victoriosa al igual que Sasuke.

-Capturemos a Rozen y lo usaremos como arma –dijo Sasuke

-Pero necesitamos que ustedes ataquen barcos Franceses, no se preocupen, les diremos cuales deben atacar, de esa forma debilitaremos un poco a Francia y acortaremos sus recursos –agregó Oscar –Andre les facilitará listas y mapas de navegación para que lleven acabo su parte del plan.

-¿Qué sucederá después? –preguntó el pelilila.

-Una vez debilitado Francia, seguramente pedirá ayuda a Inglaterra o España, debemos evitar que ellos les presten ayuda –agregó Roxiel.

-Una vez Francia este debilitada, Oscar y yo iremos a Versalles, secuestraremos a Jarjayes y le mataremos –finalizó Sasuke.

-¡¿Están dementes?! –les regañó Naruto –Es una misión suicida ttebayo.

-No se preocupe majestad –habló Oscar –La reina está de nuestra parte y nos ayudará a escapar.

-Parece que lo tienen todo fríamente calculado –mencionó William, tanto Sasuke como Oscar asintieron.

-Bien, demostrémosle que la Hermandad pirata aún no ha muerto –dijeron ambos miembros de la misma a la vez.

-¡Si! –exclamaron todos a la vez.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en los corazones de todos se encendía la llama de la esperanza, con Sasuke, Roxiel y Oscar a la cabeza, estaban seguros que ganarían.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Siento la demora, espero les guste el capitulo n.n


	11. Lazos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Oscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimito-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**NOTA PARA LOS QUE VIVEN EN ACAPULCO**

**Lizerg-chan: **Hola!!, antes de iniciar este capitulo, tengo un anuncio que hacerles a tods los que vivan en Acapulco, pues, se abrirá un nuevo negocio de venta de anime, llamado **GUERREROS X**, propiedad mía, que se encuentra ubicado en Aquiles Serdan 20 Loc. 5 Virgilio Uribe. Si vienen por Cuhahutemoc tiene que por el callejón que esta mas delante de la funeraria Manzanares (frente a una lonchería que esta cruzando la calle)

**YoukoSaiyo:** Ahora, **GUERREROS X,** no solo vende original, también son precios considerables n.n

**Lizerg-chan: **Así es, además no solo venderemos, posters, mantas, series (ese si abra copia al igual que original), CDs, muñecos, bandas, accesorios, etc., también abra para los amantes de los vehículos a control remoto y peluches de animalitos (bueno, eso mas adelante y sobre pedido)

**YoukoSaiyo: **Y a la enana se le olvido mencionar que también venderemos Pocky!! Como el que muchos personajes del anime comen (por ejemplo en Onegai Teacher)

**Lizerg-chan:** Les anexamos el link del croquis, no olviden quitar los espacios.

http : / / i236 . photobucket . com /albums / ff34 / Apolos-Kibaku / CROQUIS . jpg

**AHORA SI, LOS DEJO CON EL FIC n-n**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Oscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimito-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Secuela del príncipe de los piratas, Contenido AU (Universo alterno), Mpreg, Violencia, contenido hetero, travestismo, entre otros

Beta: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 11.- Lazos**

Después de la reunión, cada tripulación se fue a su respectiva embarcación para prepararse para la lucha por su supervivencia.

-Oscar, ¿Estas segura que esto es lo mejor? –le pregunto preocupado el castaño –Estamos yendo contra tu padre y Francia.

-No me importa llevar el estigma de traidora, siempre que el rey sea libre de mi padre –las palabras de la rubia era serias pero cargadas de sentimiento.

-Un rey que se deja influenciar no es un buen rey.

-Tal vez tengas razón querido André –aseguro la rubia tomando su espada con fuerza –Sin embargo yo le debo mi lealtad a mi rey y por el daré mi vida –André suspiro pesadamente, sabía que no importaba que dijera o hiciera, Oscar no cambiaria de opinión, pero por lo menos tenía que intentarlo.

-Oscar, Francia esta al borde de una guerra civil, todo por los aristócratas que casa vez exigen mas impuestos para enriquecerse mas.

-Si, es verdad –admitió –Los nobles piden cada vez mas impuestos pero todo se debe a que la corona exige cada vez mas –dijo para luego guardar silencio por unos momentos –André yo ya no puedo renunciar, aun cuando lo quisiera, pero tu si puedes, querido André.

El castaño negó con la cabeza para luego besar los labios de la rubia, la cual respondió rápidamente aquel gesto.

-Nunca te dejaría sola, Oscar –le dijo –Te amo –aquella confesión hizo sonrojar débilmente a la mujer.

El castaño sonrió, agradecido de ser el único afortunado que era capaz de sacar a la mujer que se escondía tras esas ropas masculinas.

La condujo delicadamente a la pequeña cama que había en el camarote mientras ambos se acariciaban quitándose las molestas ropas y besándose apasionadamente, demostrándose todo el cariño y amor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la cubierta, Morgan se encontraba fumando su pipa mientras la tripulación se dedicaba a preparar todo para la partida, su mirada se poso en la pelinegra, la cual se encontraba en el timón con una expresión seria.

-Te noto preocupada Roxiel –le dijo el viejo pirata -¿Te sucede algo? –la ojiroja lo miro de reojo para luego regresar su vista al inmenso mar.

-Es por la batalla que se acerca –le respondió –Siento, que el océano me llama... mi muerte esta cerca... lo presiento.

-Ya veo –dijo para luego darle una calada a su pipa y soltar el humo en pequeños círculos –Eres una mujer fuerte, diste a la luz en un calabozo y sobreviviste, cualquier otra mujer o doncel abría muerto, pero tu no, lograste salir de esa y sobreponerte a la perdida de tu hijo –dijo –Por si fuera poco escapaste de Orochimaru, no una si no dos veces, además de sobrevivir a un ataque mortal –volvió a dar otra bocanada a su pipa –Querida Roxiel tienes mas vidas que un gato, yo no me preocuparía por esto, seguramente saldrás de esta.

-Fue solo suerte y esta tarde o temprano se termina –suspiro –Pero no me importa, mi vida fue buena, muy buena... solo me arrepiento de no haberle dicho a Itachi de mi embarazo.

-Quizás fuera lo mejor –la ojiroja cerro los ojos.

-El pasado es como las olas que se rompen al chocar contra los rocas –el pirata dejo escapar una carcajada.

-Te a salido lo poeta, Roxiel.

-Dicen que pensar en que la muerte esta cerca las personas piensan poéticamente.

-Tal vez tengas razón –dijo Morgan sonriendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto estaba de mal humor, ¿La razón? Había discutido con Sasuke, pues este quería que se quedara en la seguridad de la isla con sus dos hijos pero este, necio como lo era se negaba a quedarse, quería acompañarlo y luchar a su lado y no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Ya te dije que iré y fin de la discusión ttebayo.

-No iras –dijo tajante.

-¡¿Quién eres tu para darme ordenes ttebayo?!

-Eres MI esposo y harás lo que yo te diga y mande –dijo cortante.

-Eso no es justo –se quejo –Ningún pirata doncel tiene que quedarse en tierra ttebayo.

-Tu lo haz dicho dobe "pirata" –recalco –Y tu no eres un pirata, tu perteneces a la nobleza británica.

-Ya, deja que nos acompañe, Sasuke –habó William el cual se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la taberna observando la discusión en compañía de Kakashi y Barba negra –Roxiel y yo le enseñamos a luchar y ninguno de los dos entrenamos perdedores –naruto le sonrió agradecido mientras que Sasuke frunció el seño.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no –dijo el azabache en tono tajante.

-¿Por qué no quieres que los acompañe ttebayo?

-¿Qué hay de Hien y Roséela?

-Ah, si es por eso que no quieres que el rubio nos acompañe, no te preocupes sobrino –le dijo el ojirojo con una media sonrisa en los labios –Temari, Kankuro y sus tripulaciones han decidido quedarse para cuidar de Hino, no creo que les moleste cuidar de ellos dos también –ante esto, Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Creo que ya no tienes opción "Sasy" –le dijo Barba negra con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Cierra la boca idiota –le dijo molesto

-Deja que el niño se divierta –dijo ignorando olímpicamente las miradas asesinas que el azabache le daba –Si ha sobrevivido a ti, unos cuantos miles de enemigos no lo dañaran –aquello saco mas de una risilla por parte de William y Kakashi.

-Cierren la boca imbeciles –decir que Sasuke estaba molesto era poco, tenía ganas de matar a sus a esos tres molestos entrometidos.

-Entonces que dices "Sasy"

-Hagan lo que quieran –respondió para luego abandonar el lugar.

-Gracias ttebayo –dijo el rubio, feliz, abrazando a Barba negra por el cuello.

-De nada chico –respondió con una sonrisa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke salio hecho una furia de la taberna para internarse en la selva de la isla, tenía ganas de moler a golpes a sus "queridos" tíos, especialmente a Barba negra que, como siempre metía la nariz en sus asuntos, como lo odiaba.

-¿Estamos de malas? –le pregunto Suigetsu con una sonrisa burlona en los labios mientras se subía los pantalones.

Sasuke lo miro, a el y a Juugo, el cual estaba en iguales condiciones, con las ropas mal arreglada, el cabello revuelto y ese olor característico del sexo impregnado en ellos.

-¿Has venido a buscarnos? –pregunto Juugo, sin embargo Sasuke los paso de largo, dirigiéndose al manantial que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban, se quito la espada, el fusil, las botas y la camisa, revelando su bien formado torso, su musculosa espalda, se arrodillo para posteriormente sumergir la cabeza en el agua, haciendo aun mas sensual –si es que era posible –aquella escena.

-¿Sasuke? –lo llamo Juugo.

-El dobe nos acompañara, quiero que estén con el en todo momento, ¿entendido?

-Claro, cuidaremos muy bien de el –le respondió Suigetsu con una sonrisa lujuriosa en los labios, Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Si tiene un solo rasguño o cabello fuera de lugar... considérense muertos –los amenazo.

-Lo que digas Sasuke.

-Lárguense –les ordeno molesto

-Mmm, como si no te hubiéramos visto desnudo antes –habló el peliblanco con una media sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Juugo –el aludido asintió, tomo a su pareja por la cintura y lo cargo como si de un saco de papas se tratara para luego retirarse, dejando a su líder solo.

-Tsk –chasqueo la lengua molesto, se quito el resto de la ropa dejando al descubierto su cuerpo de dios griego, entro al agua para darse un baño y tratar de relajarse un poco, pero ni bien había cerrado los ojos y comenzado a sentirse mas tranquilo, sintió unos ojos sobre el.

-Lo siento –se disculpo el recién llegado –Creí que no había nadie.

-Pues ya vez que si –le contesto cortante –Ahora lárgate.

-Tienes el mismo carácter que tu madre –comento el Zar.

-Hn –si no fuera que le había prometido a su madre no lastimar al monarca ruso, ya lo habría matado pero le había dado su palabra y aunque no le gustaba, tenía que cumplirla.

-¿Te molesta si entro contigo? –le pregunto ya desvistiéndose.

-Por supuesto que si –le dijo molesto, muy tarde, el ruso ya estaba totalmente desnudo y dentro del agua.

-Que bien se siente –comento el mayor –Ustedes tienen tanta suerte... son como las aves, libres que pueden disfrutar de lugares como estos...

-Aves que están apunto de perder sus alas –agrego el azabache.

-Sabrás afrontarlo... eres un gran líder –le aseguro.

Si claro, un gran líder, tanto que los suyos enfrentaban la posible extinción por su causa, por ser un rey ausente.

Se levanto para salir del agua, dándole la espalda al mayor.

-¿Te vas? –le pregunto aun sin mirarlo.

-Hn

-Creo que tenemos que... –se quedo callado de golpe, pues ahí, en la espalda del azabache, debajo del hombro derecho se encontraba la misma marca que el tenia exactamente en el mismo lugar, tres aspas (si, el sharingan).

-_Se que amaras a mi hijo, se parece mucho a ti, incluso tiene la misma marca que tu y en el mismo lugar_ –las palabras que Shisui le había dicho en aquella carta resonaban en su mente una y otra vez, entonces, ¿no era verdaderamente hijo de Roxiel?, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke termino de vestirse e irse.

-Tengo que hablar con Roxiel –se dijo a si mismo saliendo del agua para poder vestirse.

Tenia muchas cosas que aclarar con su prometida, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya.

_Continuara..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo, espero les guste n-n


	12. Heridas abiertas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Oscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimito-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Secuela del príncipe de los piratas, Contenido AU (Universo alterno), Mpreg, Violencia, contenido hetero, travestismo, entre otros

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 12.- Heridas abiertas.**

Itachi se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, aun sin poder crear que Sasuke si tenía su sangre, aunque no como él lo esperaba.

-Con que aquí estabas –habló Roxiel -¿Te sucede algo? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

-Roxiel… -dijo únicamente mientras salía del agua sin hacer intento de cubrir su desnudes, regalándole a la ojiroja una hermosa vista de su parte trasera.

-Mmm, ¿Acaso quieres que juguemos un rato antes de zarpar? –le pregunto con un tono picara y cierta lujuria.

-Necesitas que hablemos seriamente –le dijo en tono molesto mientras salía del agua.

La ojiroja parpadeo varias veces, confundida.

-¿Sobre que? –le pregunto.

-Sobre el padre de Sasuke –Roxiel frunció el ceño y miro con enojo a su prometido, mientras este se ponía los pantalones.

-Creí que ya te había quedado claro Itachi –le dijo molesto –Sasuke es MI hijo, mío y de nadie más.

-Él es un Uchiha, miembro de la familia imperial rusa –le corto –Estoy seguro, tiene la misma marca que yo y en el mismo lugar que él hijo de Shisui.

La rosa pirata tembló ligeramente, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y sus pupilas dilatadas.

-Roxiel por favor te lo pido, dime la verdad, necesito saberlo.

-¿Para que? –le pregunto mirándolo desafiante -¿Qué importancia tiene ya? Sasuke es un hombre, tiene su propia familia, su propia vida, ¿A quien le importa la verdad a estas alturas?

-¡A mi me importa! –le grito molesto –Por mi sanidad mental, Roxiel, ¡Dímelo!

-No, se lo contaras, me odiara –la antigua reina pirata comenzó a llorar, dejándose caer de rodillas, el solo imaginarse que su hijo pudiera odiarla, le rompía el corazón.

-Por favor Roxiel, necesito saber –le dijo en tono de suplica, abrazándola –No seas egoísta… -graso error, la pirata se soltó del zar para poder propinarle una bofetada.

-¡Idiota! –le grito molesta levantándose de golpe –Aquí el único egoísta eres tú, Sasuke es mi hijo –Roxiel miraba a Itachi con un odio indescriptible –Es un pirata reconocido al que no dudarían matar por…

-Y eso es por tu causa –Si el zar hubiera sabido que se metía en camisa de once varas se hubiera quedado callado.

-Fue su decisión –le dijo molesta –Ninguno de nosotros es pirata por que se lo impusieran.

-Pero mucho tiene que ver la crianza, Roxiel –otro error mas.

-No tienes derecho a criticarme –le dijo molesta.

-No es una critica Roxiel, es solo mi punto de vista –habló en tono calmado, tratando de no salirse de sus casillas.

-Pues para la próxima guárdatelo.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunto confundido al ver como se quitaba el anillo que le había dado como símbolo de su compromiso.

-Fue un error –le respondió entregándole el anillo y la mitad del escudo, objetos con los que pensó morir.

-Roxiel, no lo hagas –le pidió –Te amo –la aludida dejo escapar unas lágrimas.

-Eso… debiste pensarlo antes –la voz de Rosa Negra se quebraba, signo seguro del llanto que reprimía –Y si tanto vale para ti saber la verdad del origen de mi hijo como para romper nuestro compromiso, te lo diré –los labios de Roxiel temblaron al igual que si cuerpo –Sasuke no lleva mi sangre, lo encontré en un barco después de que una tormenta nos desviara y antes de que digas algo, nosotros no matamos a nadie ese día –se limpio las lágrimas –Ya tienes tu respuesta, has el favor de no acercarte a mi y si le dices o insinúas algo a mi hijo te juro que yo misma te arrojare a las aguas infestadas de tiburones.

Le dedico una ultima mirada de odio antes de marcharse dejando al zar, solo en una lucha interna, por un lado, estaba feliz pues por fin sabía la verdad, pero esa alegría era insignificante a comparación del dolor de su corazón, había sido un tonto, un completo idiota, por su estupidez había perdido a la mujer que amaba por segunda vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Roxiel caminaba rápidamente, poco le importaba si chocaba con alguien en el camino, sus ojos estaban nublados a causa de las lágrimas que se rehusaban a salir.

-¿Roxiel? –la llamo Kakashi confundido al ver a la mujer.

-Anuncia a todos que partiremos cuanto antes –le dijo sin dignarse a verlo –Te dejo al mando, yo estaré en mi camarote, no quiero que nadie me moleste.

El peliplata miro a su capitán entrar a su camarote y azotar la puerta, confundido, ¿Qué le abría pasado para que actuara de esa forma?

Mientras las tripulaciones alistaban para zarpar en la taberna, los únicos que quedaban eran Itachi y William, el cual tenía una mirada de enojo por lo que el ruso le había contado.

-Mi hermana se quedo corta al llamarte idiota, Itachi –le dijo molesto.

-Pero es que tenía que saber la verdad –se defendió.

-Y ahora que lo sabes, ¿De que te sirve? –le cuestiono –Sasuke es el rey de los piratas, hace poco que conozco a mi sobrino pero se que no le daría la espalda a los suyos y mucho menos ahora.

-Lo se –suspiro derrotado –No se que hacer para que Roxiel me perdone.

-En verdad que esta vez metiste las cuatro, hermano –suspiro –Será difícil que te perdone –le aseguro –Mi padre solía decir, "Las mujeres son como pétalos delicados pero si se enojan son peor que la peor de las tempestades" –sonrió –Y Barba Negra solía decir "Me da lastima el pobre diablo que toque a _Sasy_ pues conocerá lo que es el verdadero dolor a manos de Roxiel"

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que te has metido en una grande, Roxiel es demasiado rencorosa –el ojirojo lloro de forma cómica –Te lo digo por experiencia, una vez accidentalmente tire su muñeca al mar y aun no me perdona por eso –Itachi sudo una enorme gota, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Roxiel pudiera ser tan infantil.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-No, te sugeriría que la dejaras sola un tiempo, al menos hasta que estemos en alta mar, así no tendrá forma de evitarte, pídele perdón y prométele que no le dirás nada a Sasuke.

-Él tiene derecho de conocer la verdad –se quejo.

-Esa es la razón por la que Roxiel no quiere saber nada de ti –lo regaño –Tendrás suerte si no te corta la cabeza.

-No me estas ayudando William –habló en tono molesto.

-Ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer pero es tu decisión si lo haces o no.

-Con que aquí estaban –habló una voz desde la puerta –Será mejor que pongan sus traseros en sus respectivos barcos, la princesita esta algo… "sensible"

-Ya vamos –le respondió William mientras se ponía de pie.

-Supongo que tú tienes la culpa de que mi princesita este enojada –le dijo Barba Negra a Itachi.

-Eh, no es nada de lo que debas ocuparte tío es solo una pelea de pareja –habló William algo nervioso pues sabía perfectamente que para el mayor, su hermana era su mas valioso tesoro.

-William –lo llamo ignorándolo –Es mejor que el rusito vaya en el Halcón Rojo, contigo y Sasuke –le dijo en tono molesto –No quiero ver su horrible cara en el Ankoku –agrego mirando a Itachi con odio puro.

-Tío, es mejor que Itachi vaya en el Ankoku y arregle las cosas con mi hermana.

-No –respondió secamente.

-Tío entiende que Itachi tiene asuntos que arreglar con Roxiel –habló con firmeza –Mi hermana ya no es una niña, es una mujer y no cualquier mujer, es una capitán pirata y sobre todo nuestra antigua reina –el mayor suspiro derrotado.

-Bien, pero si la vuelve a lastimar yo mismo lo arrojare a las aguas infestadas de tiburones –Itachi suspiro con cansancio, esa había sido la misma amenaza que Roxiel le había hecho. Definitivamente esos dos eran familia.

-No –habló el ruso por primera vez desde que Barba Negra llegara –Es mejor que deje que Roxiel se calme, iré en el Halcón Rojo –Barba Negra sonrío complacido mientras William suspiraba derrotado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke ya se encontraba en su barco alistando los últimos detalles para poder partir, junto a él se encontraba Naruto, que cada tanto miraba en dirección al puerto, cosa de la cual el azabache se había percatado.

-Si vas a estar así es mejor que te quedes usuratonkashi –lo regaño.

-Ni hablar, ya te perdí una vez no quiero que se repita nuevamente ttebayo –aseguro –Además la srta. Temari y el sr. Kankuro cuidaran bien de los niños, de eso estoy seguro.

-Hn, has lo que quieras dobe –el rubio le sonrió con malicia.

-Eso es lo que haré ttebayo –el azabache gruño por lo bajo.

-Sasuke –lo llamo Oscar -¿Ya vamos a zarpar?

-Aun no –le respondió –Tenemos el viento en contra.

-¿Es que tanta prisa tiene por poner en peligro a Sasuke ttebayo? –le pregunto el rubio en tono molesto sorprendiendo al azabache, pues desde que Oscar y él se habían conocido, el rubio ingles parecía odiar al general francés.

-Le recuerdo majestad que yo también esto estoy arriesgando tanto o mas que ustedes, incluso la vida de mi reina.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa? –le pregunto molesto -¿Cómo sabemos que no planea arrestar a Sasuke y a todos ttebayo?

-Por que si así fuera no me abría tomado la molestia de sacar a Sasuke de prisión –le respondió con el ceño fruncido –Sai me conoce y se perfectamente que si venia a decirle que sabía donde estaba Sasuke confiaría en mi y no abría necesidad de arriesgar mi titulo ni mi rango.

Naruto se quedo sin palabras, sabía que "él" francés tenía toda la razón.

-Sasuke no me interesa como usted creé –agrego –Es mi amigo y antiguo compañero de armas, solamente –el ojiazul lo miro sorprendido, ¿acaso se había dado cuenta de sus celos? –Yo amo a otra persona tanto o más que mi propia vida y jamás podría traicionarle –aseguro.

-Yo… lo siento –se disculpo el rubio sin atreverse a mirarle, Oscar asintió.

-Iré a hablar con los otros capitanes para darles los últimos detalles –Sasuke asintió.

-Lo siento –se disculpo el rubio una vez la rubia se fue.

-Olvídalo –le dijo tomándolo por la cintura –Eres realmente un dobe –le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa para luego besarlo apasionadamente.

-Sasuke –los interrumpió Itachi –Necesito hablar contigo.

-Pues yo no –le corto –Ahora lárgate que estoy ocupado.

-Sasuke –lo regaño el rubio.

-Hn, bien –gruño molesto separándose de su rubio esposo –Habla –le ordeno.

-En privado –Sasuke gruño nuevamente.

-Vamos a mi camarote –dijo de mala gana, el mayor asintió.

Los dos pelinegros se alejaron del rubio para dirigirse al camarote del más joven, una vez adentro el azabache cerro la puerta y miro molesto al mayor.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero hablarte de tus verdaderos padres…

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Kya!!! Itachi-baka no le digas nada a Sasuke.

Youko Saiyo: ¬¬ Ya deja de meterte esa porquería.

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ No molestes.

Youko Saiyo: Hn, como sea, espero les gustara y si no, ya saben, pueden llamar al 744-4-yo-quiero- matar-a Lizerg-chan y con gusto nuestras operadoras le tomaran el mensaje, recuerden que se aceptan sugerencias de armas o torturas.

Lizerg-chan: T.T que cruel.

Youko Saiyo: Bueno, nos veremos en la siguiente n-n

Lizerg-chan: T-T hasta la proxima.


	13. Francia

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Oscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimito-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Secuela del príncipe de los piratas, Contenido AU (Universo alterno), Mpreg, Violencia, contenido hetero, travestismo, entre otros

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 13.- Francia**

Los dos pelinegros se alejaron del rubio para dirigirse al camarote del más joven, una vez adentro el azabache cerró la puerta y miró molesto al mayor.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Quiero hablarte de tus verdaderos padres… -habló con calma.

El ambiente se tensó alrededor de ambos. Después de las palabras dichas por el Zar, ninguno había vuelto a hablar.

-¿No piensas decir nada? –preguntó Itachi, un tanto desesperado.

-Mi madre es Roxiel de la Cur, mejor conocida como Rosa Negra –sentenció el azabache –Mi abuelo fue Barba roja –agregó –No se y no me interesa saber nada del bastardo de mi padre –sentenció –Ahora si…

-Tus **verdaderos** padres pertenecían a la familia real rusa –le cortó Itachi –Mi primo, Shisui, era tu padre y… Catalina… tu madre –dijo mirándolo seriamente, esperando ver alguna muestra de sorpresa, pero en cambio, tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios y sus ojos destellaban con un brillo casi de muerte. Itachi no pudo evitar retroceder un paso ante aquel gesto, era como ver al mismo diablo.

-Ya lo sabía –habló con burla dejando al Zar más que confundido –Eric me lo dijo antes de que le cortara la lengua –explicó con el mismo tono mientras caminaba a la puerta dejando a Itachi con la boca abierta y unas enormes ganas de darse un tiro o mínimo golpearse contra la pared hasta quedar inconciente. No podía creer que hubiera perdido a Roxiel por segunda vez y para colmo, por una causa perdida.

-Debí haberle hecho caso –se maldijo con amargura recordando las palabras de William quien en más de una ocasión trató de advertirle –Soy un idiota –se reprochó nuevamente sintiendo como la desesperación comenzaba a ser mella en él y unas tremendas ganas de llorar y gritar comenzaban a ganarle la pelea.

Mientras tanto Sasuke caminaba a paso lento, aun recordaba el día que supo la verdad, si cerraba los ojos, aun podía ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios del castaño, gruño por lo bajo.

Eric fue regresado a la isla roja, en calidad de prisionero para recibir su castigo. En ese momento el castaño se encontraba recluido en una pequeña cabaña, la cual servía como su prisión temporal. Estaba sentado en el mohoso suelo, tenía múltiples heridas y golpes, sin mencionar un brazo roto, todo a causa del recibimiento de sus compañeros quienes al saber lo que este había hecho casi lo matan a golpes, soltó un gemido de dolor al momento de moverse ligeramente.

-Veo que te estás divirtiendo –habló Sasuke en tono burlón, había entrado pocos segundos antes.

El recién nombrado rey pirata se puso en cuclillas, colocándose a la altura del castaño.

-No me importan tus ridículas excusas –habló el azabache con veneno –Pero las leyes me obligan a preguntarte –agregó con molestia -¿Por qué lo haz hecho? –el castaño le escupió en el rostro, ganándose un fuerte golpe en el estomagó que le sacó un hilillo de sangre.

-Tú… no tienes… derecho de… ser… -soltó un gemido de dolor –Nuestro… rey… ni siquiera eres –tosió débilmente –Hijo de… Roxiel.

Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin poder ocultar su confusión, lo que hizo que la sonrisa del castaño fuera aun más grande.

-Eres… solo un bastardo, por él cual… Roxiel sintió… lástima –Eric dejo escapar una risa burlona, un tanto apagada.

Sharingan lo miró con molestia, tomándolo del cuello y obligándolo a que abriera la boca y sacara la lengua para posteriormente cortársela lentamente, despacio con una daga, mientras este se removía a causa del dolor.

Salió del lugar, topándose con los que habitaban la isla, muchos de ellos con antorchas, listos para ejecutar al prisionero.

-Préndanle fuego –pronuncio Sasuke siendo coreado por los gritos eufóricos.

Sasuke se dirigió a casa del viejo Pata de palo, sabía que él podría responderle aquella duda, aunque estaba seguro que eran las mentiras de un condenado, tenía que asegurarse.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sasuke? –le preguntó el anciano al verlo en la entrada de su casa.

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante –le respondió con seguridad –Y te ordeno y exijo, me digas la verdad.

El anciano lo miró unos segundos algo confundido, pero finalmente lo invitó a pasar, adentro estarían más cómodos, lo condujo hasta el comedor donde le sirvió algo de ron, se sentó frente a él, pidiéndole comenzara a hablar.

El azabache se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos. Miró al mayor con una seriedad casi de muerte, asustando al viejo.

-¿Roxiel es en verdad mi madre? –Pata de palo dio un pequeño respingo a causa de la pregunta, no esperaba que a esas alturas sucediera tal cosa.

-¡Por supuesto que si, muchacho! –respondió algo nervioso -¿De donde sacas que no lo eres?

-Eric –habló secamente, haciendo que el viejo tosiera ligeramente, le dijo que no le creyera a un traidor como Eric, quien había sido el responsable de la pérdida de su familia, pero Sasuke le aseguró que, con su actitud le daba a entender que, ese "traidor" decía la verdad y que, si no quería terminar igual o peor que el castaño, comenzara decir la verdad.

Pata de palo le suplicó que, cualquier cosa que le dijera, no lastimaría a Roxiel de ninguna forma pues ella lo amaba hasta el punto de la locura y si él llegara a odiarla, ella seria capaz de, incluso quitarse la vida. Sasuke miró al anciano ya calmado, no creía que su madre pudiera ser capaz de algo tan estúpido solo por un desplante suyo, aun así le prometió que no lo haría.

La primera palabra que el anciano pronunció fue un: "Ella no te dio la vida". Aquello dejó a Sasuke con un amargo sabor de boca. Rosa negra, la mujer pirata mas temida en el mundo conocido, no era su madre, su vida entera era una mentira. Una ira tremenda se apoderó de él.

-Pero si es tu madre –habló nuevamente el anciano después de un minuto de silencio, ganándose una mirada confusa del azabache –El que no seas fruto de su vientre no significa que no sea tu madre –le aseguró –Ella te crió, te cuidó y te amó como solo una madre puede hacer –le sonrió –Si la hubieras visto cuando recién te encontró, nadie podía hacer que te dejara ni unos segundos… te adoró desde el primer momento en que te tuvo en sus brazos –el viejo Pata de palo siguió contándole historias de Roxiel cuando Sasuke era apenas un bebé. La voz del anciano estaba cargada de dulzura y ternura, sus ojos estaban cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar, todo por recordar tan tiernos y conmovedores momentos -¿Aun crees que Roxiel no es tu madre?

-Es mi madre… -respondió casi en un murmullo. Roxiel, aunque no lo había traído al mundo, si era su madre, su única y verdadera madre.

Sasuke sonrío ligeramente al recordar aquello, burlándose del pobre diablo que había dejado atrás: seguramente su madre lo había terminado.

-Al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto –sonrió para si.

Mientras tanto en el Ankoku, Roxiel se encontraba en su camarote desde que habían zarpado. Barba negra estaba muy preocupado por su "princesita" pero no podía hacer nada, pues esta no quería ni abrirle la puerta.

-¿Aun no quiere salir? –le preguntó Kakashi a barba negra quien se mantenía al lado de la puerta del camarote de su sobrina. Este lo miró con melancolía y negó con la cabeza.

-Si mi pequeña princesita no sale pronto… dejare a ese tipo sin la posibilidad de tener descendencia –gruño molesto.

Kakashi sonrío bajo la máscara, ¿Quién diría que el cruel Barba negra podría llegar a ser tan sobre protector?

Mientras ambos hombres hablaban, adentro, Roxiel se encontraba recostada boca abajo en su cama, no lloraba, pues su orgullo no se lo permitiría, pero si estaba molesta, ¿Oh debería decir furiosa? Se maldijo unas cuantas veces, reprochándose lo débil que era y lo tonta e ilusa que había sido.

-Soy Rosa negra –se dijo a si misma –La demonio de ojos sangre… no dejaré que algo como esto me derrote… estoy segura que Sasuke no le creerá. Él odia a Itachi, no le creerá nada de lo que le diga –trato de convencerse, levantándose de la cama y arreglándose la ropa y colocándose su sombrero -Tengo trabajo que atender –se dijo caminando a la puerta. Ya después tendría tiempo de sentir lastima de ella misma.

Algunas semanas pasaron, Oscar se encontraba recargada en una de las bordas del barco, con un libro en las manos. Faltaba un par de semanas para llegar a aguas francesas. Seguramente ya los piratas habían comenzado con el ataque a los barcos franceses, cerró su libro y se dedicó a mirar el mar.

-Ge-General –habló Naruto.

El rubio se había mantenido alejado de la francesa, se sentía avergonzado por la manera en la que se había comportado.

Oscar lo miró al rubio esperando que este comenzara a hablar, Naruto parecía muy nervioso, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la mujer.

-¿Qué sucede, su majestad? –le preguntó con tono calmado.

-Yo… quería pedirle un favor ttebayo –Oscar pareció comprender por donde iban los tiros.

-No se preocupe majestad –habló con voz calmada –Sasuke estará bien –le aseguró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Naruto se mantenía en silencio por unos momentos hasta que finalmente se atrevió a preguntarle lo que había estado rondando en su cabeza desde hacia ya un tiempo: ¿Cómo había conocido a Sasuke? Ella curvo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa. Le contó que había conocido al azabache y a Sai a la edad de dieciséis años, cuando estaba en la academia naval.

-Desde la primera vez que los vi, supe que eran personas bastante interesantes –comentó –Sai era muy divertido –Oscar posó su vista en el océano y sonrió al recordar esos días, como había conocido a los dos pelinegros, sus muchas discusiones con Sasuke, la vez que fueron a una taberna a disfrutar su día libre, la noche que compartió con Sasuke –obviamente le omitió esa parte al rubio –Cuando se enteró que eran piratas y todo lo que pasaron después de eso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rozen caminaba por los pasillos del palacio de Versalles, estaba furioso pues había tenido que regresar por órdenes de su padre, ¿La razón?: Muchos barcos franceses, tanto mercantes como de la armada habían sido destruidos dejando a Francia en una –ya de por si –precaria situación.

-Esto es cosa tuya –murmuro el ojirrojo recordando a Oscar –Estoy seguro de ello.

Rozen se detuvo al toparse con un hombre alto y fornido, de pelo cano y ojos azul turquesa.

-Padre –habló el ojirrojo respetuosamente –Vine tan pronto recibí su carta.

-En mal momento, Oscar enfermó –se lamentó el mayor ocasionando que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño –Esos filibusteros se han atrevido a desafiarme –comentó molesto.

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro? –lo cuestionó –Podría ser cosa de España o cualquier otro.

-No, estoy seguro que esa zorra esta detrás de esto –dijo molesto –Esa maldita mujer.

-Padre, no creo que Rosa negra siga con vida –habló con voz calmada. Él había estado todo ese tiempo afuera, no solo para proteger a la hija de su rey, también, para destruir a los piratas de una vez, y según sus contactos, Rosa negra había muerto en aquel ataque.

-Esa bruja tiene pacto con el diablo, no dudaría que haya regresado de la muerte.

El ojirrojo miró al hombre con cierta incredulidad, pero prefirió no decir nada: No quería sufrir su cólera.

Mientras tanto, el grupo había desembarcado a unos kilómetros del puerto de Calais **(1)**, en una pequeña playa oculta, ahí, fueron recibidos por un castaño, era muy joven, de no más de unos 16 años de edad.

-Bienvenido, General Jarjayes –saludó el adolescente, haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Quién eres? –habló Sasuke con su arma en mano.

-Soy Cédric, su ilustrísima majestad, la reina María me envío –se presentó –He venido a recogerles y traerles ropa para cambiarse –dijo señalando un carruaje con caballos.

Oscar sonrió agradecida por las molestias de su reina, miró a Sasuke de reojo. Ambos sabían que aquella misión podría llegar a ser la última.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: hola!!! Espero que les guste el capitulo n-n

**(1) Calais** (Neerlandés: Kales) es una ciudad del norte de Francia. Está situada en el departamento de Pas-de-Calais, del cual es subprefectura y en la región de Nord-Pas-de-Calais. Su población en 2004 era de unos 75.000 habitantes.

Calais se encuentra en la costa del paso de Calais, el punto más estrecho del canal de la Mancha, que en este punto mide solamente 34 kilómetros, y es la ciudad francesa más cercana a Inglaterra.

El casco antiguo de la ciudad, Calais-Nord, se encuentra en una isla artificial rodeada de canales y puertos. La parte moderna de la ciudad, St-Pierre, se halla al sur y sudeste.

En los días claros se pueden ver fácilmente las rocas blancas de los acantilados de Dover.


	14. En camino a Versalles

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Oscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimito-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Advertencia**: Secuela del príncipe de los piratas, Contenido AU (Universo alterno), Mpreg, Violencia, contenido hetero, travestismo, entre otros

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

Ana Leszczynska (Hermana de mayor de María Leszczynska)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capituló 14.- En camino a Versalles**

El enviado de la reina los llevó hasta una elegante casa –propiedad de su familia –, a las afueras del puerto y lejos de las miradas curiosas. El lugar estaba desierto; Cédric los condujo hasta una de las habitaciones superiores, donde había un extenso guardarropa.

—Espero que sea de ayuda —habló Cédric en tono tranquilo —. Preparé habitaciones para que descansaran antes de partir a Versalles.

Todos concordaron que era lo mejor. Entre Caláis y Versalles había algunos días de distancia y lo mejor sería descansar esa noche y partir por la mañana.

—Es mejor que elijamos nuestros disfraces —habló Sai. Había muchos trajes y vestidos de las más finas telas; joyas preciosas, dignos de la realeza.

—Sai. Tú, Naruto, Gaara y los demás no vendrán con nosotros —dijo Sasuke en tono serio —. Mi madre, Oscar y yo iremos solos…

— ¡¿Es que están dementes ttebayo?! — les gritó Naruto escandalizado — ¡Van a una muerte segura!

—Es lo mejor —habló Roxiel con tranquilidad —. Esta misión requiere de absoluta discreción. Mientras menos seamos, será más fácil entrar y salir sin ser detectados.

Los piratas asintieron. Lo que la anterior reina pirata decía tenía mucho sentido, si bien no dejaba de ser una verdadera locura y aunque querían oponerse, sabían que sus dos capitanes habían optado por jugarse el todo por el todo por el bien de los suyos, aunque no todos estaban de acuerdo.

—No pienso permitir que Roxiel o Sasuke se expongan a tal peligro —habló tajante, el Zar de Rusia.

Rosa Negra lo miró molesta. "Tú no eres nadie para decidir lo que podían o no hacer" le había dicho con veneno y después agregó: "No te metas en asuntos que solo le conciernen a los piratas o de lo contrario terminaría en trocitos, sirviéndole de alimento a los tiburones". Aquellos comentarios, ciertamente hicieron felices al rey pirata y Barba negra; quienes no pudieron evitar una sonrisa; por otro lado, Itachi se había quedado helado, ¿Tanto lo odiaba? Suspiró pesadamente. Sintió como si su corazón se rompiera y más que nunca se arrepintió de haber insistido en saber la verdad sobre el origen de Sasuke… si tan solo hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban.

William miró a su amigo con pena. Aunque quisiera ayudarlo, no podía, pues él mismo se había metido en camisa de once varas y solo él podría salir, pasó su mirada a su hermana y un nuevo suspiro escapó del ojirrojo. Sería más fácil que los cerdos volaran antes de que su hermana perdonara al ruso.

— ¿Y que haremos nosotros mientras juegan? —habló Gaara. Estaba molesto ¿Es que acaso los habían traído para observar? — ¿Acaso venimos a vacacionar?

—Ustedes serán el apoyo —respondió Oscar —. André, dame el mapa por favor.

El castaño asintió, de su casaca sacó un papel doblado y arrugado, lo desdobló; colocándolo en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en una de las esquinas, revelando lo que parecía ser el plano del palacio de versalles.

—Gaara, Sai y los demás nos esperaran aquí —señaló Sasuke en un punto del plano.

—Yo seré la carnada —dijo Oscar en tono tranquilo —, ustedes aguardaran a Sasuke y a madame Roxiel en ese punto para llevarse a Rozen.

— ¿Y que sucederá contigo, Oscar? —le preguntó Sai con preocupación.

—No te preocupes por mi, Sai —le dijo con tranquilidad —. Estaré en el punto de encuentro dos días después del secuestro —le aseguró.

—Por hoy nos limitaremos a descansar —habló Roxiel.

Rosa Negra les ordenó a William, Barba Negra y Morgan que regresaran al barco y prepararan todo. Por otro lado; los piratas habían logrado aislar a Francia, aunque solo por mar.

Oscar, se encontraba sentada en la terraza que tenía su habitación, disfrutaba del aire fresco nocturno y de una buena copa de vino. Esa noche, la luna llena lucia aun más hermosa o al menos eso era lo que le parecía. Una inmensa paz se apoderó de su ser, ¿Eso era, acaso un aviso de que moriría? Quizás, pero no sin antes liberar a su querida Francia.

—Te vez hermosa, Oscar —habló André con voz sensual, se acercó a ella y besó ligeramente su frente —. ¿Qué tienes? —ella le respondió que no le sucedía nada, que tan solo sentía el nerviosismo y la preocupación de la inminente, ¿guerra?

—Oscar, ¿En verdad lo harás? —la rubia asintió.

—Para salvar a miles… hay que sacrificar unos cuantos —dijo seriamente.

—Oscar… no dejaré que mueras… no sola —aseguró el castaño, bajándola por la espalda.

La heredera de la familia Jarjayes sonrío para si. Se sentía tan bien entre los brazos de aquel hombre, estando con él, podía dejar que su femineidad –aquella que se le había negado desde su nacimiento –, saliera a flote.

Ellos dos no eran la única pareja, que en ese momento se encontraba disfrutando de su última noche tranquila. Gaara y Sai disfrutaban de una noche de pasión; por otro lado, Sasuke y Naruto, tenían una fuerte discusión.

— ¡No pienso quedarme aquí mientras tú te pones en peligro, ttebayo! —Naruto estaba furioso, ¿Por qué es que Sasuke simplemente lo ignoraba y hacia lo que quería? Creía que entre los piratas había igualdades, sin importar que fuesen hombres, mujeres o donceles; pero por lo visto eran iguales a todos los demás.

—Dobe, escúchame. Eres un príncipe de Inglaterra, no un pirata —dijo Sasuke molesto, aunque aun no lo suficiente como para perder los estribos —. Entiende, Naruto, esto no es un juego.

— ¡Ya lo sé ttebayo! — gritó Naruto, desesperado —¡Tú eres quien no entiende! —chilló exasperado. Quería hacer entender a Sasuke que no quería dejarlo solo en un momento como ese —Tú…

Naruto se calló de golpe. Sasuke lo estaba abrazando con desesperación, quería transmitirle el miedo que sentía. No quería perderlo, pero sabía mejor que nadie que Naruto no se daría por vencido y así se tuviera que ir caminando, iría con Sasuke.

Por lo visto, el plan debía cambiar un poco.

A la mañana siguiente; ya todos estaban listos: Roxiel utilizando un hermoso vestido de color blanco y rojo, con una enorme peluca blanca de peinado alto, su rostro estaba maquillado al estilo de una miembro de la nobleza; por otro lado, Sasuke también tenía puesta una peluca blanca –para disgusto de él –sus ropas eran azules; Oscar, usaba un vestido rosa claro, sus cabellos estaban teñidos de rojo, mientras que Naruto –quien se había salido con la suya –tenia el cabello teñido de negro y sus ropas eran del mismo color que las de Sasuke.

Todos –a excepción de Sai y Sasuke –estaban sorprendidos del hecho que el General Oscar se veía como una verdadera mujer, ¿Acaso era un doncel?

—Recuerden: usted, Roxiel, es Lady Victoria, hija de Ana Leszczynska —comenzó a explicar la ahora pelirroja —Sasuke… tú eres Lord Edward, hijo de Lady Victoria y yo soy Lady Fátima… tu esposa —aquello hizo que a Naruto le hirviera la sangre a causa de los celos que en ese momento sentía —. Majestad, usted será el hermano menor de Sasuke —el ahora pelinegro gruñó por lo bajo y asintió —André, necesito que tú ayudes a Sai y Gaara.

—Versalles es prácticamente una ciudad —habló Sasuke —. El entrar será más fácil que salir.

—Dependemos de ustedes para escapar —comentó Roxiel —. Más les vale estar en el punto de encuentro o les juro que si sobrevivimos, yo misma los lanzare a los tiburones —los amenazó la ojirroja.

Tanto Sai como André sudaron una enorme gota ante las miradas homicidas que Rosa Negra les enviaban.

Por otro lado, Itachi no había pronunciado palabra alguna, cosa que preocupaba a William, quien no se había separado del ruso, para apoyarlo.

—No te preocupes. Todo se solucionará —le había dicho el ojirrojo la noche anterior. Trataba de darle ánimos, asegurarle que Roxiel pronto lo perdonaría, solo tenía que esperar y ser paciente.

_Continuará…_


	15. Versalles

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Óscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimoto-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Advertencia**: Secuela del príncipe de los piratas, Contenido AU (Universo alterno), Mpreg, Violencia, contenido hetero, travestismo, entre otros

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

**Amiens****:** Es una ciudad atravesada por el río Somme de curso generalmente apacible, con excepcionales crecidas de algunas semanas (como en la primavera del 2001). Amiens se desarrolló en un punto de estrechamiento natural de las hortillonnages, debido a la presencia de la cuesta de San Pierre. Este montículo es todavía observable. La ciudadela se construyó encima y la calle de San Pierre era un camino ligeramente inclinado que permitía la salida por el norte de la ciudad. Al nivel del estrechamiento una red de canales estrechos permitió la construcción de puentes y edificios en la edad media. El canal de la somme data del principio del siglo XIX y el puente situado al pie de la ciudadela no fue construido hasta después de la segunda guerra mundial, aunque es alrededor de los barrio de Saint Leu, Saint Maurice y de la parte más administrativa y civil del actual centro que la ciudad se ha desarrollado desde la antigüedad.

Amiens es un nudo de comunicaciones ente París y el norte (Lille), Normandía y Benelux, y Francia y Inglaterra.

**Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson**, duquesa-marquesa de Pompadour y marquesa de Menars, con paridad francesa, conocida como **Madame de Pompadour **(París, 29 de diciembre de 1721 - † Versalles, 15 de abril de 1764), fue una muy famosa cortesana francesa, una de las amantes más célebres del rey Luis XV, además de una de las principales promotoras de la cultura durante el reinado de dicho rey.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 15.- Versalles**

Sasuke, Naruto y las dos mujeres ya se encontraban de camino a Versalles; aunque el ambiente que se respiraba en la carroza era algo… extraño.

—Esta cosa me está matando —se quejó Roxiel con voz casi ahogada, ¿La razón? Ella no estaba acostumbrada al corset y sentía que el oxigeno no llegaba a sus pulmones, ¿Cómo le hacían las mujeres para no morir asfixiadas?

—¿No debería estar acostumbrada a usarlo? —cuestionó Óscar, quien no estaba en mejores condiciones que la pelinegra.

La aludida gruñó por lo bajo; la verdad era que ella –como la mayoría de las mujeres pirata –, no usaba aquella prenda o en el remoto caso de usarlo, no lo llevaban tan apretado.

Sasuke tan solo resopló molesto, ¿Por qué era que tenían que discutir por algo tan ridículo como eso? Y para colmo, Naruto también se había unido a la "amena" discusión. Si bien los donceles no utilizaban un; propiamente llamado corset, si usaban algo mas parecido a una faja, aunque igual de sofocante e incómodo.

Algunos días más tarde; llegaron a una mansión en Amiens, donde descansarían antes de reanudar su viaje a Versalles; para Sasuke el camino había sido demasiado cansado –no tanto por el viaje en sí, si no por las constantes quejas de las dos mujeres y de Naruto –. Suspiró pesadamente, dejándose caer en el mullido colchón.

—Creo que la misión tendrá más complicaciones de las esperadas —mencionó Óscar, quien se encontraba cambiándose de ropa —. Tu esposo es demasiado celoso —comentó saliendo con un pantalón y una camisa holgada.

—Y tú no lo facilitas usando eso —comentó en tono neutro —. Alguien podría entrar y descubrirnos.

—La puerta tiene seguro —dijo simplemente; se sentó en una silla con las piernas cruzadas.

—Si llegaran a descubrir a su majestad. Inglaterra y Francia entrarían en guerra…

— ¿Acaso te preocupa? —inquirió sarcástico. Óscar cerró los ojos y soltó un leve suspiro.

—Inglaterra en si es un país pequeño a comparación de Francia…

—El poder naval de Inglaterra es mayor que el de Francia —dijo molesto.

—Cierto —lo apoyó la rubia —. Y agregando el hecho de la guerra con los piratas; Francia sería fácilmente doblegada… —Sasuke sonrió complacido —sin embargo para ese momento, el príncipe Naruto estaría muerto —el azabache frunció el ceño pues sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

—Sasuke… —lo llamó —, si… algo llegara a sucederme. Quiero que le des esto a André —dijo extendiéndole una carta con el sello de los Jarjayes.

— ¿Qué planeas, Óscar? —la cuestionó, tomando la carta.

—Quizás no sobreviva y quiero que André esté seguro —Sasuke asintió, guardando la carta entre sus ropas.

— ¿Eso es todo? —inquirió molesto.

—No —dijo escuetamente —. Quiero que uses esto para escapar —dijo entregándole un pedazo de papel doblado —. Es el mapa de Versalles; muestra los pasadizos secretos y salidas.

— ¿Por qué no me lo diste antes? —preguntó molesto.

—Comprenderás que ese mapa es muy valioso —dijo con parcimonia —, no podía dejar que nadie se enterara de su existencia —suspiró —. Por mi bien y el de mis señores, espero no cometer un error al confiarte algo tan valioso —pensó para sí —. Prométeme que lo destruirás después de que escapen; júralo.

—Lo prometo en el nombre de Barba Roja y Rosa Negra.

Óscar sonrío complacida, estaba segura que Sasuke jamás juraría en vano.

En Versalles; la cabeza de la familia Jarjayes acababa de salir de una reunión con el rey y algunos miembros de la nobleza.

—Lord Jarjayes —lo llamó una elegante y hermosa mujer.

—Madame de Pompadour —saludó el hombre haciendo una reverencia — ¿A que debo el honor?

—Me he enterado de la precaria situación por la que Francia esta pasando —dijo en tono serio —. ¿Es cierto que Luis no considera una verdadera amenaza a los piratas?

—Desgraciadamente es verdad —respondió el hombre.

—Quiero que me informe lo que está sucediendo.

—Venga conmigo —fue la escueta respuestas del hombre.

Un par de días después; Sasuke y los demás estaban a punto de llegar a Versalles.

Versalles era simplemente hermoso, sus grandes jardines parecían haber sido sacados de los cuentos de hadas, había una gran fuente en el centro del verdor.

Roxiel era la más tensa, pues se sentía como una oveja que se dirige al matadero por su propio pie.

Por otro lado, Óscar estaba en peores condiciones que la azabache, pues ella no solo perdería la vida si la descubrieran, también perdería su honor, sin mencionar que André, su amado André estaría en serio peligro.

_Continuara…_


	16. Conquistando al enemigo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Óscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimoto-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Advertencia**: Secuela del príncipe de los piratas, Contenido AU (Universo alterno), Mpreg, Violencia, contenido hetero, travestismo, entre otros

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 16.- Conquistando al enemigo**

Hacía una semana desde que llegaron al palacio de Versalles y aun no se había topado con ninguno de los dos Jarjayes. La tensión comenzaba a sentirse entre los miembros. El tiempo se les estaba acabando…

Una mañana mientras Roxiel daba un paseo por los esplendidos jardines de Versalles, se topó con un hombre un poco mayor que ella. La madre del rey pirata lo reconoció como el patriarca Jarjayes.

—Siento haberla inquietado, mi lady —habló el hombre haciendo una reverencia. El hombre besó la mano de la pelinegra quien tan solo le sonrió débilmente.

—En absoluto monsieur —dijo Roxiel ocultando su boca con el abanico.

—Soy Lord François de Jarjayes… es un placer.

El propio hombre le confirmó al presentarse que él era el verdadero poder tras el rey. Ante los ojos rubí de la pelinegra, él era una persona bastante simple e igual a cualquier noble que hubiese visto con anterioridad; pero como el gran Barba Roja solía decir: las apariencias engañan.

—El placer es mío —dijo la pirata —. Soy Lady Victoria.

El Lord sonrió seductoramente. Lady Victoria no estaba para nada mal: tenía un cuerpo de infarto y un rostro hermoso que no le hacía parecer una persona muy joven a pesar de su edad.

El hombre la invitó a dar un paseo por el palacio y los jardines, la pelinegra aceptó gustosa. Debía lograr que confiara en ella.

Óscar había tenido un encuentro con Rozen de Jarjayes; éste no había dudado en mostrar su "agrado" por ella insinuándole lo mucho que le gustaría tenerla en sus brazos y quizás mucho más; por supuesto que "Lady Fátima" tan solo le sonreía fingiendo no comprender las indirectas del hombre, que no perdía oportunidad de devorarla con la mirada.

En esos momentos, Rozen le contaba sus aventuras en los mares Francés y su lucha contra los piratas, sus logros al haber atrapado a su rey; por supuesto, exagerando unas cosas e inventando otras.

— ¿En verdad ha luchado contra esos terribles hombres? —lo cuestionó Óscar con voz tan dulce como la miel. El general francés había resultado ser una actriz excepcional pues había logrado engañar a todos los miembros de la corte y aun a su propia familia como lo demostraba en esos momentos —Usted debe ser muy valiente —agregó con admiración ocasionando que el hombre le sonriera orgulloso.

—Solo cumplo con mi deber —dijo antes de robarle un casto beso.

— ¡Capitán! —chilló la rubia con indignación —Le recuerdo que soy una mujer casada. Si Edward llegara…

Rozen volvió a besarla mientras ella se resistía; no fingía, en realidad no quería ser besada por el pelinegro –la sola idea le repugnaba –. Como pudo, se separó de él propinándole una bofetada.

—Me gusta Lady Fátima —le dijo tomándola por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo —, es usted una mujer hermosa e inteligente… una verdadera joya.

Óscar sonrió para sus adentros; se le había ocurrido una muy buena idea para atrapar a su "querido hermano", solo esperaba no ser descubierta ni terminar matándolo.

—Le agradezco sus atenciones —habló la rubia cubriéndose la boca con el abanico —, pero si mi esposo llegara a vernos nos mataría a ambos —dijo fingiendo miedo y preocupación.

Rozen sonrió con cierta prepotencia –así que era eso lo que le preocupaba –. Se acercó a ella y besó el dorso de su mano como se acostumbraba con las damas de la nobleza; la rubia fingió sentirse apenada haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no vomitar ni sentirse culpable por engañar a su amado André.

— ¿Si encuentro un lugar privado me aceptaría? —se atrevió a cuestionar el joven de ojos rojos.

—Por supuesto —la mosca había caído en las redes de la araña, era cuestión de tiempo para que fuese envuelto con su tela para recibir el beso de la muerte.

La reina estaba preocupada por lo que estaba sucediendo en su amada Francia. Las inconformidades de su pueblo causadas por el hambre y las enfermedades comenzaban a convertirse poco a poco en pequeñas revueltas que amenazaban con volverse una verdadera bomba de tiempo; por si eso no fuera poco, los altos impuestos y las enfermedades azotaban aun mas al ya de por si torturado pueblo, asfixiándolo cada vez un poco más.

—Oh Luis, si tan solo supieras el mal que está causando tu poco interés en nuestro pueblo —habló la reina para sus adentros. Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su perfecta mejilla.

La monarca le pidió a su dama de compañía que buscase a Lady Fátima y Lord Edward; necesitaba que los planes de ellos se pusieran en marcha. Su país ya no podía esperar más.

Francia tenía hambre, Francia lloraba de desesperación y a su rey poco o nada le importaba. Su preocupación caía más sobre cuál de sus amantes dormiría esa noche con él o en si podría agregar una más a la lista y era justo eso lo que últimamente rondaba la mente del monarca. Su atención estaba fija en el joven Roderic (Naruto), hijo menor de Lady Victoria y por supuesto que ella misma, sin olvidar a la bella Lady Victoria. Los tres eran hermosos y demasiado apetecibles para su propio bien; quería probarlos y por su corona que lo haría.

_Continuará…_


	17. La rosa de versalles

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Óscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimoto-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Advertencia**: Secuela del príncipe de los piratas, Contenido AU (Universo alterno), Mpreg, Violencia, contenido hetero, travestismo, entre otros

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 17.-La rosa de Versalles**

Lady Fátima esperaba impaciente a que llegara su "amante", mientras que su "esposo" aguardaba escondido entre las sombras el momento justo para atacar. Pocos minutos después de media noche, Rozen hizo su aparición ataviado con su uniforme con sus condecoraciones como si se fuese a presentar ante el rey.

—Siento la demora, mi lady —habló seductoramente haciendo una reverencia mientras besaba el dorso de la mano de Lady Fátima.

—No se preocupe mi señor —dijo ocultando parte de su rostro con el abanico —, sé que es una persona muy ocupada… —Rozen sonrió seductoramente atrapando a la dama entre su cuerpo y la pared devorando sus labios mientras sus manos recorrían aquel perfecto cuerpo por sobre la ropa.

Óscar tan solo contestaba a aquel contacto tratando de no vomitar o apartar al hombre de un solo golpe; rezaba por que Sasuke apareciera de una buena vez y le quitara a ese asqueroso ser de encima, de repente escuchó un golpe seco y su "hermano" cayó al suelo inconsciente.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sasuke al verla con un ligero verde en el rostro. Óscar asintió aunque en realidad no lo estaba del todo; por un momento había temido que su amigo dejara que ese bastardo se divirtiera con ella, lo que le provocó una arcada por las náuseas causadas tan solo imaginarse aquello.

—Naruto y mi madre nos están esperando —le informó tomando el cuerpo como si de un saco de patatas se tratara. —Ve tú… yo distraeré la atención de mi padre para que puedan escapar —Sasuke asintió.

Desde un principio había sido ese su plan, aunque la idea de usar a Óscar como señuelo no le agradaba, pero no existía otra forma.

—Más te vale no hacer ninguna estupidez —la amenazó antes de echar a correr con el cuerpo a cuestas. Óscar sonrió con tristeza; esperaba tener la suficiente fuerza para soportar al menos a que Sasuke y los suyos estuviesen a salvo.

Óscar se dirigió a sus aposentos en busca de su ropa de hombre, después de cambiarse se dirigió a las habitaciones de su reina; era ya muy tarde pero para sorpresa de la rubia, la monarca aun estaba despierta, sentada en una silla mirando directo a la puerta. La reina, al verla usar su uniforme, supo que ya las cosas no podían dar marcha atrás.

—He venido a despedirme —le dijo con voz seria pero segura. La reina miró a la joven que consideraba su amiga.

—Eres una mujer muy fuerte y estoy segura que saldrás de esto —Óscar abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ¿la reina sabía que era una mujer de verdad? ¿Desde cuando lo sabía? Deseaba tanto preguntarle pero simplemente no se atrevía… no había tiempo para eso.

—Prométeme que no morirás, Óscar —la rubia se llevó una mano al pecho e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Aunque quisiera, sabía que no podía prometerle tal cosa por lo que decidió hacer otro juramento distinto.

—Por mi honor le juro que Francia será liberada del traidor —la reina asintió con tristeza. Una vez que se quedó sola derramó algunas lágrimas.

Óscar iba directo a su muerte, lo sabía; aun así, ella no se dejaría vencer. Cumpliría su misión y liberaría a su amada Francia de la tiranía de su padre, aunque eso significara convertirse en traidora.

Sasuke, Naruto y Roxiel habían logrado salir de Versalles y ahora se alejaban a toda velocidad protegidos por un manto de tinieblas. Rozen aun estaba inconsciente y amordazado escondido bajo el asiento de Roxiel, quien aun usaba aquel vestido para guardar las apariencias por si llegaban a detenerles por alguna razón.

— ¿Crees que esté bien? —cuestionó Naruto a Sasuke. Quizás el francés no le agradaba pero tampoco significaba que desease su muerte.

Sasuke no le respondió, su mente se encontraba ocupada pensando en Óscar, ¿tendría éxito? ¿La descubrirían antes de que ellos pudiesen escapar?

—Estará bien —aseguró Roxiel —. Ella es la mujer mas valiente que he conocido —Naruto miró confundido a su suegra, ¿había dicho mujer? No, seguramente había escuchado mal.

Roxiel miró el paisaje que su ventana le ofrecía; ella era la temida demonio de los ojos rojos, la rosa negra que estaba siempre bañada con la sangre de sus víctimas; por otro lado, Óscar también era una rosa… la rosa de Versalles que ha florecido en un campo traicionero y estéril, pero que aun así poseía una belleza increíble.

—Óscar es sin duda una rosa disfrazada que ha adquirido fuerza… —Roxiel pensó soltando un pequeño suspiro —solo espero que las circunstancias no lleguen a marchitarla…

_Continuará…_


	18. La rosa se marchita

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Óscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimoto-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Advertencia**: Secuela del príncipe de los piratas, Contenido AU (Universo alterno), Mpreg, Violencia, contenido hetero, travestismo, entre otros

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 18.-La rosa se marchita**

Había logrado escapar llevando a su presa con ellos, a esas alturas ya habían dejado atrás a Versalles; faltaba poco para que llegaran al punto de encuentro… todo parecía estar marchando de acuerdo al plan.

Por otro lado, Óscar se encontraba reunida con los líderes de la rebelión, muchos de ellos campesinos, pero había uno: Maximilien Robespierre, un estudiante de leyes que parecía ser el más comprometido con la causa.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos escuchar al general del ejército Francés? No, ¿Por qué deberíamos escuchar al hijo y heredero de los Jarjayes? —cuestionó Maximilien.

Óscar suspiró pesadamente. Había visto a Maximilien un par de veces; rubio, de ojos verdes y con un talento natural para dar discursos que podían encantar a las masas. Podía llegar a ser un valioso e invaluable aliado o un peligroso enemigo.

—Yo amo a Francia por sobre todo y daría mi último aliento y gota de sangre por verla libre de la tiranía de aquellos que desean dañarla. —dijo Óscar con seguridad.

Maximilien sonrió con prepotencia, se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

— ¿Serías capaz de matar a tu rey? —Óscar se quedó fría, sabía bien que llegado el momento tendría que matar a su padre, pero… ¿sería capaz de matar a su rey? No, eso no, Francia era el rey y el rey era Francia, sin embargo… la única que realmente se preocupaba por el pueblo era la reina; ella y solo ella se ocupaba por la gente…

—Haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a Francia y a mi reina —Maximilien sonrió y asintió con la cabeza; esa era la respuesta que esperaba de Óscar.

—Muy bien general —habló Robespierre —, creo que hablo por todos los presentes cuando digo: aceptamos trabajar con usted.

Óscar asintió, estaba consciente que hacer un trato con esos tipos era un arma de doble filo, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke y su familia llegaron sin contratiempos al punto de encuentro; Óscar había hecho un gran trabajo apareciendo frente a su padre y haciendo que se olvidara por completo de Rozen (al menos eso creían).

La primera en bajar del carruaje fue Roxiel ataviada en su traje negro y su sombrero de dos plumas negras y una roja, después de ella bajó Naruto y tras éste, Sasuke con Rozen encadenado y amordazado.

—La fase uno está completa —habló Roxiel.

—Ahora es cuestión de esperar al General francés —dijo William sorprendiendo a Roxiel, pues al lado de su hermano estaba Itachi.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? —soltó Sasuke con enojo mirando al ruso.

—Insistió en venir —respondió Gaara de mala gana.

Sasuke iba a decir algo –seguramente un insulto –, pero el sonido de caballos los alertó a todos. Frente a ellos –y a cada lado del carruaje –, había cinco soldados a caballo con sus mosquetes preparados para disparar al menor movimiento.

—Sharingan el rojo, Rosa Negra, quedan detenidos por el delito de piratería y pillaje —habló el capitán del grupo.

— ¿No piensa nombrarnos a nosotros? —preguntó Morgan sacando su arma.

—Qué falta de educación —agregó William en falso tono ofendido —, creo que tendremos que hacer algo al respecto.

—Sasuke —lo llamó Naruto en un susurro. Estaba preocupado pues Sasuke se había puesto delante de él para protegerlo.

—Creo que esto se pondrá interesante —comentó Roxiel con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios.

Disparos y el sonido de muchos caballos acercándose alertó a los piratas, pero el ver a Sai y Barba negra acercándose con cinco hombres los hizo relajarse (solo un poco).

—Parece que los papeles se han cambiado —se burló Roxiel apuntando directo a la cabeza del capitán, que, al igual que sus hombres habían tirado sus armas y levantado sus manos.

Rosa negra sonrió con crueldad. Iba a disparar sin importarle que su víctima estuviera o no armada.

—Adiós…

— ¡Espera! —le ordenó Itachi arrebatándole el arma a la pirata.

—Regrésamela —le exigió al ruso, dándole la espalda a sus adversarios… grave error; uno de los soldados aprovechó para sacar un arma que guardaba entre sus ropas y apuntó a la pareja que discutía.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó Morgan, Roxiel empujó a Itachi en el momento en que el soldado accionó el arma.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, en un momento todos los soldados estaban muertos, tirados en el suelo, pero no fueron los únicos; Roxiel, la gran reina pirata se encontraba en los brazos de quien fuera su más grande amor.

— ¿Roxiel? —Itachi aún no asimilaba lo que había sucedido. Estaba en tal estado de shock que ni siquiera se percató cuando Barba negra le arrebató su preciada carga.

— ¡Idiota! —Sasuke le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro dejándolo tirado en el suelo con el labio partido.

Roxiel había recibido el disparo que iba dirigido a Itachi y ahora estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

La transportaron inmediatamente al Ankoku que estaba anclado a unos 60 km del lugar donde se encontraban. Cabalgaron a toda velocidad, rogando a dios por que Roxiel se salvara, pues aquellas palabras dichas por William lograron encoger los corazones de todos ellos.

— ¡Ayúdenla, está embarazada!

Embarazada… la rosa negra estaba esperando un hijo de Itachi y como la primera vez, estaba por perderlo y perder su vida también.

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, ¿Cómo reaccionar? Su madre estaba al borde de la muerte y aun peor… ¡estaba embarazada de ese bastardo! ¿Cuándo había pasado? Si hacía cuentas, su madre no había estado cerca del ruso después de su pelea, unos ocho meses atrás.

Sharingan no era el único confundido. Roxiel, en ningún momento había dado señales de estar en cinta; su vientre seguía siendo plano y su humor… bueno, en esos meses fue algo cambiante pero se lo habían atribuido al asunto de Itachi.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Naruto a Sasuke —, tu madre es una mujer fuerte y saldrá de esta.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado a un lado de la puerta del camarote de Roxiel, esperando a que los médicos salieran a darles noticias de su estado. No eran los únicos; Barba negra, William, Neiji y casi toda la tripulación se encontraba a la espera de noticias.

—Si algo le pasa a mi princesita juro que destriparé a ese rusito con mis propias manos —amenazó Barba negra.

—Estará bien —aseguró azteca. Neiji mantenía la vista fija en la puerta, aunque no lo admitiera, estaba preocupado por su tía y el bebé que esperaba.

Los médicos hacían todo lo posible para salvar la vida de Roxiel y de su bebé. Tres largas y angustiantes horas pasaron antes que uno de los médicos –la única mujer –, saliera a informar del estado de su paciente, con el bebé en brazos.

—Fue una niña —dijo la pirata entregándole su preciada carga a William.

—Es hermosa —susurró el pirata en un hilillo de voz.

La niña tenía el cabello negro y unos preciosos ojos rojos… sin duda era la viva imagen de su Rosa negra.

— ¿Cómo está mi madre? —preguntó Sasuke.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, todos habían hecho lo posible por salvar a Roxiel, pero la bala había dañado un riñón y afectado otros órganos… era cuestión de tiempo para que muriese.

—Está consciente —dijo después de la explicación —, me pidió que William, Barba negra y el capitán Sasuke entraran a verla.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, los tres hombres entraron al camarote. Roxiel estaba recostada en la cama y en el suelo había una considerable cantidad de trapos ensangrentados junto a dos baldes con agua rojiza.

— ¿Prin… princesa? —la llamó Barba negra. Roxiel abrió los ojos, trató de sonreír pero estaba muy cansada para hacerlo.

—Sas… ke… —pronunció con dificultad. El aludido se acercó a ella tomándola de la mano fría —per… dó… na… me… y-yo n-no… s-soy… t-tu verda… de-ra… ma…

—Shhh… lo sé —admitió —, lo supe por Eric —Sasuke hizo una pausa para limpiar las lágrimas que escapaban de los ojos de Roxiel —. Tú eres mi madre, me criaste y cuidaste con amor… —la Rosa negra se forzó a sonreír —, estoy orgulloso de ser tu hijo.

Aquello era una escena triste e insólita, la hermosa rosa pirata estaba marchitándose y aquellos crueles y sanguinarios piratas lloraban en silencio demostrando su lado humano.

—Cuida… d-de… t-tu her… ma… na… —Sasuke asintió, por supuesto que cuidaría de su hermana y la querría tanto como a sus propios hijos.

—Will… ti… o… —Roxiel levantó la otra mano, buscando la de su hermano.

—Aquí estamos, Rox —le dijo su mellizo sosteniéndole la mano.

—Will… pro-meteme q-que… cu-idaras d-de m… be-bé…

—Lo prometo —le cortó acariciando los sudorosos cabellos de su hermana —, la cuidare como si fuera mi hija, te lo prometo.

—Yo también te lo prometo, mi preciosa princesa —habló Barba negra con voz entrecortada.

—Gra-ci… as… —dijo con dificultad.

El pecho de Roxiel bajaba y subía con lentos y pausados movimientos, dejando escapar con cada respiración un gemido ahogado a causa de los fluidos que comenzaban a aumentar en sus pulmones, su estado empeoraba cada vez más.

—Pa… dre… ma-dre… —habló en un hilillo de voz.

—Roxiel, ¿De qué hablas? —la cuestiono William limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Están… a-aquí… h-han ve-ni… do… p-por m-mí… —todos se miraron entre sí, no, no, Roxiel no se estaba muriendo, eso debía ser una pesadilla.

—Princesa —la llamó Barba negra tratando de no romper en llanto —, aquí no hay nadie aparte de nosotros.

Roxiel no respondió, a pesar de que su vida estaba a segundos de terminar aún tenía algo de cordura (a pesar de todo). Miró a su hijo que en ningún momento se había despegado de su lado.

—Sas… ke… —lo llamó con voz cansada, su pecho resollaba con un ahogado gemido —b-bajo… m-mi c-cama… hay… —otro sonido apagado.

—Madre, no te esfuerces —le pidió tratando de que su voz sonara lo más normal posible. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Hay… u-un c-co… fre… e-es p-ra t-ti… y-yo… —un suspiro pesado y quebrado, el final estaba cerca —… te…

Cada bocanada de aire se hacía más difícil y dolorosa. Las lágrimas de Sasuke salían ya sin restricciones; Roxiel levantó su mano para secarlas, susurrándole un entrecortado y casi silencioso "no llores, mi niño".

Otro respiro… el fin se acercaba más…

—Siempre… e-estaré… c-con… tigo… y-y… se… re… e-el v-viento q… gui-e… t-tu ca-camino…

—Lo sé, lo sé —repitió Sasuke sintiendo que su mundo se venía abajo con cada respiración forzada de su madre.

—Nunca… temas… despedirte… n-no… s-será… pa-ra siem… pre…

El pecho de Roxiel resollaba y un quejido sordo salió del fondo de su alma, después… se quedó quieta. Gritos de dolor y llanto fue lo que se escuchó por todo el barco.

_La rosa pirata se había marchitado…_

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: TvT Sniff, sniff, creo que me pasado.

Youko Saiyo: No, ¿enserio? -_-

Usarechan: Eres tan cruel! ToT


	19. Adios a la reina

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Óscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimoto-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Advertencia**: Secuela del príncipe de los piratas, Contenido AU (Universo alterno), Mpreg, Violencia, contenido hetero, travestismo, entre otros

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 19.-Adios a la reina.**

La ley indicaba que todo pirata muerto debía ser lanzado al mar para que su cuerpo se volviera uno con el océano. No podía mantenerse el cadáver por mucho tiempo para evitar la furia del fallecido; sin embargo, se había decidido que el cuerpo de Roxiel sería llevado a la isla del ahorcado que estaba a una semana del lugar donde se encontraban.

Debían reunirse con los demás piratas en la isla del ahorcado y Rosa Negra debía ir para recibir los honores que se merecía como la grandiosa reina que fue. Para evitar que su cuerpo se descompusiera, lo pusieron en licor ya que el alcohol la mantendría conservada.

Sasuke estaba en el timón en esos momentos. Acarició la madera. Recordaba su niñez; cuando ella le enseñó a navegar, las ocasiones en las que estuvo enfermo. Su madre siempre estuvo a su lado, apoyándolo, queriéndolo, ¿Qué importaba que no corriera la misma sangre por sus venas? Él jamás podría llamar mamá a otra mujer que no fuera Roxiel la roja, la gran Rosa Negra.

—Sasuke —lo llamó Naruto. Estaba preocupado por el estado de su esposo y de todos los tripulantes del Ankoku. Sasuke ni siquiera lo miró, tenía la atención fija en la lejanía.

— ¿Cómo esta mi hermana? —le preguntó sin poder evitar que su voz sonara melancólica. Naruto bajó la mirada; la bebé tenía un día de nacida y el azabache ni siquiera la conocía.

— ¿Por qué no vas a verla? —Sharingan dejó el timón para mirar a su esposo. A Naruto se le encogió el corazón. Sasuke tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar; jamás se imaginó verlo así y le dolía no poder ayudarlo.

— ¿Por qué mi madre prefirió la vida de esa mocosa que la suya? —el rubio se acercó más a él, le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Sasuke el rojo podría ser el rey pirata. Un hombre cruel y sanguinario, autor de muchos crímenes, pero por dentro era tan solo un niño que sufría por su madre al no tenerla a su lado y que además estaba celoso de su nueva hermana.

—Sasuke. Roxiel fue una excelentísima pirata —aceptó el inglés —, pero también fue una madre grandiosa que no dudo en dar su vida a cambio de uno de sus hijos.

Sasuke desvió la mirada. Lo sabía, su madre se había sacrificado muchas veces por él sin dudarlo. Gran cantidad de las cicatrices que tenía en el cuerpo era por culpa de él y su testarudez.

—Tenía tanto por que vivir —Naruto lo abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de separarse.

—Tal vez no lo entiendas porque eres un varón —dijo mirándolo con seriedad y cariño —. Una mujer o un doncel harían lo que sea por sus hijos.

Sasuke iba a decir algo pero Naruto se lo impidió colocando un par de dedos en los labios del azabache.

—Ve a ver a tu hermana —le dijo con dulzura —. Recuerda que le prometiste a tu madre que la cuidarías —esas palabras fueron suficientes para desarmar completamente al azabache quien tan solo asintió con la cabeza. Llamó a Kakashi para que lo reemplazara y se dirigió al camarote de su madre donde sabía se encontraba su hermana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ni William ni Barba Negra no se habían despegado de la pequeña a quien decidieron llamar Roxiel en honor a su madre. El viejo pirata había traído a un doncel para que le sirviera de nodriza a la pequeña princesa. Su nombre era Deidara, había sido un miembro de la tripulación de Barba negra pero él, junto con su esposo Sasori se habían ido a vivir a un puerto francés con la intención de formar una familia y vivir una vida pacífica. Sin embargo las cosas no salieron como esperaron; el noble, dueño de esas tierras pedía cada vez mas y mas impuestos y a quienes no pagaban terminaban siendo asesinados o encarcelados.

En una noche Deidara había perdido a su esposo y a sus dos hijos, un niño de seis años y un bebé de no más de tres meses. Gracias a Barba negra no compartió el mismo destino. Ahora buscaba venganza.

—La pequeña ya terminó de comer —anunció Deidara. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio, su apariencia era demasiado femenina, contrastando con su voz gruesa y masculina.

—Gracias, Dei —le dijo Barba negra tomando a su sobrina nieta de los brazos del rubio —. Ve a descansar, tú también has pasado por mucho y necesitas recobrar energías —el rubio negó con la cabeza, lo menos que quería era tiempo para pensar en la familia que le fue arrebatada días atrás.

—Necesitas descansar —insistió el viejo pirata.

—Gracias capitán pero lo que necesito es mantenerme ocupado para no pensar en Sasori o en mis hijos.

—Has caso a lo que te dicen Deidara —habló William que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

—Descansare cuando esos malditos perros franceses se estén pudriendo en el infierno y sus cadáveres le sirvan de alimento a los buitres.

—Entonces descansa o moriras antes de ver consumado tu deseo —finalizó William.

Deidara asintió. William tenía razón; lo mejor era conservar sus energías para poder consumar si venganza. Se despidió de ambos prometiendo regresar en unas horas para darle de comer a la bebé. En la puerta se topó con Sasuke. Se miraron y luego siguieron sus caminos.

—Sasuke —lo saludó William sonriéndole a su sobrino.

—Ya era hora de que te aparecieras por aquí muchacho —lo regañó Barba negra quien tenía a la pequeña en brazos.

— ¿Cómo está mi hermana? —el viejo pirata ahorró palabras poniendo a la niña en los brazos del azabache.

Se veía tan pequeña e indefensa. Tenía una pelusita negra por cabello. En esos momentos la niña veía a su hermano con esos intensos ojos rojos. Sasuke sintió un nudo en la garganta. Era la viva imagen de su madre.

—Decidimos llamarla Roxiel —habló William. Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, era justo como quería llamarla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegaron a la isla del ahorcado donde ya los demás los esperaban. La noticia de la muerte de Roxiel había sido como un balde de agua fría para todos.

Uno de los más grandes piratas había fallecido y muchos lo tomaron como un mal augurio –especialmente cuando llegaron con su cuerpo dentro de un barril de licor –. Cuando sacaron el cadáver se quedaron impresionados.

Roxiel se mantenía incorrupta como si su muerte hubiera sido unos minutos atrás y no hacia una semana. La pusieron en un bote pequeño cubierta por oro, joyas, flores y ron.

—Se como todos ustedes que esto no es lo que acostumbramos —habló Lao Ma —. Yo, como miembro de la hermandad estaría en desacuerdo con esto si fuese en otras circunstancias.

—Sin embargo las viejas leyes ya no nos sirven —agregó Juan Florín —. Lao Ma y yo somos lo último que queda de la hermandad y Rosa Negra fue nuestro último gobernante. Bajo su mandato y el de su padre, el gran Barba roja, conocimos la era dorada de la piratería.

—Por eso hoy, nos reunimos aquí para decirle adiós a nuestra reina —finalizó la asiática.

Edward de Lacurd dio un paso al frente, tenía a la pequeña en sus brazos que a pesar de sus escasos días de edad veía todo muy atenta.

—Roxiel está muerta —las palabras salieron de su garganta con tanta dificultad que Barba negra creyó que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento —, sin embargo nos ha dejado un preciado tesoro —levantó a la niña para que todos pudieran apreciarla. Todos quedaron impresionados, era muy parecida a Rosa negra —. Les presento a Roxiel la Roja, hija de nuestra amada Rosa Negra y hermana del rey Sharingan el Rojo y como esta niña resurgió de la muerte, nosotros también lo haremos.

Los gritos y aplausos rompieron la tranquilidad asustando a la niña que comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su tío abuelo.

Sasuke se acercó al bote donde estaba el cuerpo de su madre, tenía una antorcha encendida en la mano derecha. Miró a su madre, besó su frente. Dejó caer la antorcha a los pies de Roxiel haciendo que la barca comenzara a quemarse; ordenó que empujaran la embarcación a lo profundo en donde se consumió hundiéndose lentamente en el océano que tanto amaban.

Los cañones de los barcos sonaron, las pistolas fueron disparadas para decirle adiós a la reina pirata.

_Continuara…_

Hola gente! espero les guste el cap y los invito a escuchar mi progra "el rincon del fanfic que se trasmite por Radiacion Otaku en los siguientes horarios:

martes a viernes: 2 a 4 pm (hora de mexico)

Domingos: 4 en a 6 pm

y para los que les gusta el terror

Sabados a media noche tenemos diarios del miedo

www . radiacionotaku . net


	20. El rey pirata

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto y los personajes de La Rosa de Versalles o Lady Óscar no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores Kishimoto-sama y a Riyoko Ikeda, respectivamente, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Advertencia**: Secuela del príncipe de los piratas, Contenido AU (Universo alterno), Mpreg, Violencia, contenido hetero, travestismo, entre otros

**Beta: **Usarechan

**Aclaraciones:**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo 20.- El rey pirata**

Itachi fue testigo de la ceremonia desde el barco pues William el Rojo, su amigo, había ordenado no dejar salir al Zar bajo pena de muerte, para quien le ayudara. Ni siquiera tenía permitido ver a su hija.

— ¿Quién eres? —Itachi se sobresaltó. Miró al recién llegado encontrándose con una mujer de largos cabellos, traía un sable en las manos con el que lo amenazaba —Te hice una pregunta hum.

—Eres un hombre —Deidara puso los ojos en blanco. El hecho de ser un doncel no significaba que fuera una mujer.

Una vez recuperado de la impresión, Itachi se presentó. El doncel, al saber la identidad del ruso lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres el asesino de Rosa Negra —le reprochó, esto fue como una puñalada para el Zar que ya de por sí se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo sucedido.

—Yo no la maté —dijo con seguridad —Yo amaba a Roxiel, ¡Jamás la lastimaría!

Deidara no dijo nada, sólo dio media vuelta y bajó del barco; no era prudente que la bebé pasara mucho tiempo rodeada de piratas.

Después de la ceremonia, Sasuke se reunió con Barba Negra, William y los médicos que atendieron a su madre y a su hermana.

A los tres les parecía extraño que Roxiel estuviera en cinta y no hubiese mostrado ningún síntoma, además estaba el hecho de su edad. Rosa Negra estaba por los cuarenta y ocho años, un embarazo a esa edad era de alto riesgo.

—En ocasiones, hay mujeres que no experimentan los síntomas propios de un embarazo —comenzó a explicar uno de los médicos —, incluso pueden menstruar y su vientre se mantiene casi igual.

Eso quería decir que Roxiel seguramente no se enteró de su estado, ¿Entonces como supo William de la condición de su hermana?

—_Cuando la tuve en mis brazos coloqué una mano en su vientre y fue ahí cuando percibí los extraños movimientos._

Barba Negra ahora comprendía porque su sobrina se veía un poco rellenita, lo que en su momento atribuyó a los dulces de miel a los que le había tomado gusto en los últimos meses.

—Si es todo lo que necesitan, nos retiramos —Sasuke asintió permitiendo que los hombres se fuera. En el camarote sólo quedaron el rey pirata y sus dos tíos, aun tenían cosas que resolver antes del inicio de la batalla.

¿Qué harían con Roxiel? No era prudente tener a un bebé recién nacido en un barco, sobre todo en tiempos de guerra. El Ankoku podría llevarla a Sulú donde se encontraban los otros niños pero sería peligroso, incluso esa isla podría ser atacada. El único lugar que podría ser seguro era la isla de la reina muerte.

—William, llevarás a mi hermana y mis hijos a la isla roja —le ordenó Sasuke. El aludido lo miró por unos segundos como analizando otras posibilidades.

—Deidara no aceptará ir —habló Barba Negra —, él quiere vengarse del noble que mató a su familia y no lo harás cambiar de opinión.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo, odiaba cuando las personas no hacían lo que él quería. Bufó molesto; ya se encargaría él de ese doncel terco. Se dirigió a la puerta con intenciones de ir por Deidara y obligarlo a acatar sus designios.

Deidara se encontraba en el camarote que le había pertenecido a Rosa Negra, con él se encontraba Naruto, ambos donceles hablaban animadamente mientras el pirata le daba de comer a la pequeña Roxiel.

Ver a Deidara alimentar a la bebé le daba a Naruto un sentimiento de nostalgia. Extrañaba a sus hijos, ¿Estarían bien?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a Sasuke quien se veía molesto, detrás de él estaban William y Barba Negra que parecían luchar con el azabache.

—Los dos se irán a la isla roja con William —dijo Sasuke con tono de no admitir desobediencias. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos rubios se dejó doblegar por el rey pirata.

Deidara dijo tajante que él no se iría a ningún lado sin vengarse del noble que había asesinado a su familia; por su parte, Naruto no tenía planeado dejar a su esposo, pelearía a su lado le gustara o no.

Sasuke levantó la mano con claras intenciones de golpear a ambos donceles, pero en ese momento, Roxiel rompió en llanto, haciendo que su hermano se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Dio media vuelta y salió como entró. William se fue tras su sobrino dejando a Barba Negra, solo con ambos rubios.

Deidara comenzó a temblar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas amenazando con romper a llorar; Naruto, al ver esto, tomó a la niña en sus brazos.

—No te preocupes Deidara —dijo el pirata. Se acercó al rubio atrayéndolo en un abrazo al darse cuenta de lo nervioso que se había puesto.

—Capitán… yo… —Barba Negra lo besó en la frente. Siempre consideró al doncel como un hijo y lo trataba como tal.

—Tú perteneces a mi tripulación y Sasuke no puede ordenarte hacer algo que yo no quiero —Deidara lo miró esperanzado y se abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del viejo pirata.

Rozen se encontraba en las galeras, encadenado a la pared. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, ¡como pudo haber sido tan estúpido! Se había dejado engatusar por una zorra pirata. Ahora por su insensatez estaba herido, sucio y encadenado.

No podía evitar pensar que Óscar tenía algo que ver en todo ese asunto y ya se encargaría de devolverle el favor.

Escuchó ruidos de pisadas, gruñó; seguramente era uno de esos criminales que venía a dejarle esa pútrida comida. Se sorprendió de encontrar al rey pirata frente a él; ataviado con un traje negro, con un cinto tan rojo como la misma sangre. El pirata le sonrió mostrando en ese simple gesto todo su odio y rencor.

— ¿Cómodo? —Sasuke no había ido a ver al prisionero desde lo sucedido con su madre. El aspecto de Rozen era decadente, no se había alimentado bien en toda la semana; sus finas ropas estaban sucias a causa de sus propios desechos y restos de comida —Me alegro.

—Vaya, ahora entiendo por qué apesta —Sasuke ni se inmutó con ese comentario, al contrario, sonrió con prepotencia. Se colocó en cuclillas para ponerse a la altura de su prisionero

— ¿Qué se siente estar en manos de piratas? —Rozen frunció el ceño, pero no se iba a dejar humillar por un criminal.

— ¿Qué sentiste al ver morir a tu zorra? —Sasuke le propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro, rompiéndole el labio.

—No vuelvas a llamar a mi madre así de nuevo o juro que te mataré —lo amenazó. Sasuke se levantó adoptando una pose amenazante.

—Soy Sasuke el rojo, el hijo de Rosa Negra, antigua reina de la hermandad pirata—la voz de Sasuke tenía un matiz de frialdad y crueldad —. Eres prisionero del rey pirata, espero disfrutes tu estancia en mi barco.

Dio media vuelta y se fue mientras escuchaba los gritos y maldiciones que soltaba Rozen; sonrió regodeándose con ella. La parte más peligrosa del plan debía iniciar lo antes posible.

_Continuará…_


End file.
